Fatum
by PouleauPotter
Summary: "Détruis-moi Granger. Accomplis ce que la guerre n'a pas su faire." Ceci n'est pas une histoire d'amour. C'est l'histoire d'un désastre inévitable. [post-poudlard, dramione, la vie après la guerre n'est pas idyllique.]
1. Mai

**Fatum**

 _Fatum: Terme latin signifiant destin, évoque aussi la notion de fatalité_

" _Détruis-moi Granger. Accomplis ce que la guerre n'a pas su faire._ " Ceci n'est pas une histoire d'amour. C'est l'histoire d'un désastre inévitable. [post-poudlard, dramione, la vie après la guerre n'est pas idyllique.]

 **Partie 1:**

Linceul _En pièces_

 **Premier Chapitre** _En miettes_

Mai _Ensemble_

 _«It's not really a measure of mental health to be well adjusted in a society that is very sick.»_

 _«Ce n'est pas un signe de bonne santé mentale d'être bien adapté dans une société malade.»_

— _The OA,_ Episode 1.

* * *

Tous nos mots semblent aspirés par le vide qui sépare nos corps.

Son coude blesse mes côtes. La douleur atténue un peu l'embarras. À côté de moi Ron est silencieux, chaque seconde semble plus longue que la précédente. Lentement, je couvre ma poitrine nue avec le drap. Mes pieds sont glacés et les larmes qui menacent de couler semblent geler sous mes paupières.

La douleur est là. Moins forte que je ne l'aurais cru mais elle est là. Plus forte que celle que son coude me cause. Moins forte que celle que ce silence m'inflige. Je n'ose pas baisser la tête pour voir si le sang a tâché les draps. J'ai presque envie que le tissu soit immaculé, comme si les cinq dernières minutes n'avaient jamais existé. À moins que cela n'ait duré que quatre minutes, peu importe, le résultat est le même. La douleur, le silence, la honte. Quatre ou cinq, le froid me perce encore la peau. J'aimerais qu'il me prenne dans les bras, qu'il me dise que tout ira bien même si l'on sait que c'est faux. Je voudrais qu'il m'embrasse jusqu'à ce que la douleur entre mes jambes ne soit qu'un simple et malheureux souvenir.

Il se lève, entièrement nu, ses épaules sont contractés et sa mâchoire est serrée. Le silence est glaçant. Tout est glace et tout est gelé en plein Mai. C'est donc ça, un couple qui se quitte. Mais avons-nous jamais été un couple? Est-ce que cette maladroite expérience a-t-elle signée le début de notre histoire, ou bien nous a-t-elle condamnée à rester amis?

Je voudrais disparaître. Prendre le premier portoloin vers un pays chaud, un endroit ensoleillé où Mai réchauffe la peau. Je voudrais sentir les prémices de l'Été. Je voudrais que la chaleur embrasse mes joues, qu'elle guérisse mes plaies.

«Ron... Ce n'est pas grave, je...» J'arrive à peine à murmurer ces syllabes, comme si mes cordes vocales étaient paralysés par le froid.«Ce n'est pas ta faute...»

Il se tourne vers moi, tête baissée et joues rougies, malgré sa barbe il ressemble à un enfant.

Mais nous ne sommes plus des enfants.

«Hermione, j'apprécierais que tu te taises. S'il-te-plait.» Son ton sec trahit son agacement. Il fait quelques pas, se dirigeant vers la pile de vêtements tassés sur le sol. Il est de dos à moi alors qu'il s'habille, je n'ose pas bouger. Immobile, comme faite de glace.

J'ai l'impression que si j'expire trop fort, de la buée sortira de mes lèvres. Si j'inspire trop fort, mes organes gèleront. Il fait si froid dans les sous-sols de Poudlard. Si froid que l'Été semble loin.

«Je ne vais pas me taire.» Je dis en me levant du lit, je le rejoins doucement, grimaçant lorsque mes pieds touchent les dalles glacées. Arrivée devant lui, j'entremêle mes doigts dans les siens. Il ne me regarde pas, ses oreilles sont teintées de rouge. Il est gêné par ma nudité. Je ne le laisserai pas être gêné. Je ne le laisserai pas tourner la tête. Je ne le laisserai pas prétendre que rien ne s'est passé. Ma main froide se pose sur sa joue, et ses yeux rencontrent enfin les miens. Mon autre main caresse sa joue nue, mes doigts glissent dans sa barbe, cherchant un peu de chaleur. Il est entièrement attentif à présent, ses yeux bleus me fixent, avec gêne et surprise et une pointe de colère et une myriade d'émotion qui me rendent nerveuse et, et, et... Suis-je folle de déceler du désir dans ses yeux?

Mes mains tiennent son visage fermement. Je suis nue. Complètement nue devant lui. Je lui offre mon coeur, mon âme, je veux qu'il partage mes joies et mes peines trop grandes. Je veux bien tout lui donner, en échange, je demande simplement un peu de chaleur. Ses mains n'osent pas frôler ma peau, il reste immobile et c'est douloureux. Douloureux d'être nue et fébrile devant celui que l'on aime. Tout est douloureux. Le froid, le sexe, le silence, la lueur de pitié dans ses yeux.

Je me mets sur la pointe des pieds, en prenant appui sur ses larges épaules et place un baiser hésitant sur ses lèvres. Ce baiser ne suffit pas pour me réchauffer. Il provoque l'effet inverse, nos lèvres se séparent et le froid de la chambre me pétrifie un peu plus.

Il s'approche, pendant un court et glorieux instant, je pense qu'il va répondre à mon baiser. Mais ses lèvres viennent se glisser contre mon oreille, comme s'il allait me révéler la plus secrète des confidences.

«Je t'aime Hermione. Par Merlin, je t'aime ! Mais laisse-moi un peu de temps... Fred est mort et... Il faut que je retrouve ma famille. Ça va trop vite. Tout va trop vite en ce moment.»

Il quitte la pièce sans jeter un regard en arrière.

Je mets du temps à réaliser qu'il m'a laissée ainsi, seule, nue, transie de froid. C'est seulement lorsque mes lèvres deviennent bleues que je trouve la force d'enfiler un pantalon et une chemise. D'un coup de baguette, j'allume un feu à la cheminée. J'observe les flammes valser doucement, répandre leur douce chaleur dans ma grande chambre.

Je m'endors toute habillée dans mon lit, avec seul le souvenir des lèvres de Ron sur ma peau pour me tenir chaud. Je tourne dans mon lit, maudissant ces malheureuses minutes où nos membres et nos rêves étaient emmelés, où nous étions vulnérables et nus dans mon lit trop vaste. À présent il n'y a que l'ignoble et étrange fraîcheur de Mai qui s'immisce en moi comme la plus cruelle des lames.

-o-

Assise dans la Grande Salle, je peux encore sentir l'odeur poisseuse d'un cadavre en décomposition. Peut-être a-t-elle persisté sur les murs, infiltré les rideaux et les tapisseries ? Peut-être que j'imagine tout. Je crois que tous mes sens sont anesthésiés depuis que Ron est parti du château.

Je touche à peine à mon plat, poussant les feuilles de laitue sur le bord de l'assiette. Je n'ai pas faim. Après avoir passé tous ces mois dans cette minuscule tente, la faim est devenue une sensation abstraite. Depuis quelques temps tous les aliments ont le même goût. Un goût fade, presque écoeurant. L'appétit, voilà une chose de plus que la Grande Guerre m'a pris.

À ma gauche Neville s'agite et parle la bouche pleine, quelques morceaux de dinde s'échappent de sa bouche et atterissent dans mon assiette, cela ne me révulse pas, au contraire je souris, un maigre sourire certes, mais l'enthousiasme de Neville me rend nostalgique. Je repense à ce temps, pas si ancien, où Ron se goinfrait devant moi, quand nous avions des rêves plein la tête et des étoiles plein les yeux.

Quand j'étais petite, ma mère me disait que même la plus petite des étoiles brillait dans l'obscurité. Les nuits de la guerre ont été si sombres, si noires que je n'ai pas pu distinguer les formes et les sourires, plongée dans la nuit, j'avançais et chaque pas m'éloignait un peu plus de la lumière. Les étoiles étaient éteintes et nos yeux attendaient seulement l'aube.

Les yeux de ma mère se sont éteints pour l'éternité, cette macabre pensée traverse mon esprit sans que mon visage ne laisse passer quelconque détresse. Je reste impassible sur ma chaise, feignant d'écouter les récits de Neville.

Neville continue son histoire, ses paroles font rire Hannah Abbott qui est assise devant nous. Je n'écoute pas Neville, je me contente de le fixer. Je vois des choses que je n'ai jamais vu auparavant. Je vois son grain de beauté sur sa paupière gauche, je remarque sa cicatrice à l'arcade et puis celle au-dessus de sa lèvre. Je vois toutes ces petites choses auxquelles je n'ai pas prêté attention, la façon dont son regard brille quand il regarde Hannah ou sa manie de se gratter l'oreille quand il éprouve de la gêne. Je n'écoute pas ce qu'il dit, ses propos sont flous, ils restent en suspend et n'atteignent pas mes oreilles, mais je l'observe. Depuis la guerre, mon sens de l'observation s'est aiguisé, je perçois plus de choses, je peux presque sentir les mensonges qui gravitent autour de moi.

En face de moi, Hannah se lève d'un mouvement gracieux, ses cheveux bruns tombent en cascade et Neville est béat d'admiration. Sa bouche s'ouvre bêtement, mais il n'a pas la force de parler. Il la contemple et ses joues portent les traces rouges de son désir. Elle lui fait un petit signe de la main puis quitte la Grande Salle, non sans lancer un sourire radieux à mon ami. Neville se tourne vers moi. Il commence à ouvrir la bouche, et cette fois-ci il trouve la force de parler. Il parle et parle sans s'arrêter, même quand il mâche ses haricots, il continue, je me dis qu'il a sûrement peur du silence mon brave Neville. Le silence doit lui rappeler la Guerre.

Il m'a raconté que les Carrows le laissaient parfois dans une salle de classe sombre pendant un jour entier, sans eau ni nourriture. Le silence doit l'effrayer maintenant, lui remémorer ces instants où la victoire n'était qu'un rêve. Un rêve fou, ubuesque, le fruit d'un optimisme inébranlable.

Mais aujourd'hui c'est fini. _Tout est fini_. Plus de morts. Plus de larmes. Plus d'horcruxes. Seulement l'avenir qui se dessine. Je peux penser à un futur sans remplir mon crâne d'inepties. _Tout est fini_. Je peux rêver du lendemain sans penser que cette nuit sera la dernière. _Tout est fini_. _Tout est fini. Tout est fini._ Comme une prière je répète ces mots sans cesse, comme pour me convaincre que les morts ne nous hantent pas.

 _Tout est fini, Hermione._

«Hermione, tu m'écoutes? demande Neville, visiblement inquiet.«Tu te sens bien?»

Je hoche vivement la tête. L'expression de Neville s'assombrit, sa bouche n'est plus qu'une fine ligne. Il sait que je mens mais il continue son discours matinal.

«Padma a été internée à Saint-Mangouste, elle dit que des démons lui rendent visite la nuit. Elle dit que le fantôme de Colin la suit partout, elle dit que son odeur est celle du sang mélangé aux cendres. Elle ne dort plus, elle répète que la nuit est la demeure des esprits qui la tourmentent. Les medicomages lui ont prescrit des potions, aucune ne fait effet. Parvati l'a emmenée chez une spécialiste des troubles post-traumatiques, Padma reste mutique, enfermée dans son monde, répétant sans cesse que l'odeur du sang pollue son âme. Par Merlin Hermione, Sainte-Mangouste est dépassé.

Oliver Dubois a perdu la mémoire, selon Hannah, ses seuls souvenirs seraient la sensation de voler sur un balai. Il parle peu, se contente de remuer la tête, comme si le vent fouettait ses cheveux. Les Medicomages m'ont dit qu'il n'avait pas reconnu sa mère, pourtant elle reste auprès de lui, elle s'endort en serrant la main de son fils, elle s'éveille en séchant ses larmes. Olivier a oublié, mais d'autres se souviennent pour lui.»

Quelques larmes font briller les yeux sombres de Neville. J'ai envie de le serrer dans mes bras, de le protéger de ce monde de fous où le sang coule comme l'eau dans les rivières.

«Lavande est atteinte par la lycantropie. Sa première transformation, malgré l'usage de potion Tue-Loup fut désastreuse. Elle a saccagé sa chambre à Saint-Mangouste, brisé le matériel. Elle aurait même blessé une infirmière qui tentait de la calmer mais Sainte-Mangouste reste discret à ce sujet, ils ne veulent pas ébruiter le fait que leurs équipes ne savent pas gérer un loup-garou. Tu comprends Hermione, les sorciers ont encore peur de sortir de chez eux, alors que deviendrait notre monde si nous succombions à la paranoïa. Peut-on réellement douter de nos institutions?»

Succomber à la paranoïa. Mon cher Neville regarde autour de toi. Les rues sont vides, le sang parsème encore les allées, certains anciens membres haut-placés du Ministère sont envoyés à Azkaban. Comment veux-tu que l'on puisse dormir sereinement? Je brûle de prononcer ces mots, pourtant je reste silencieuse. Je ne vais pas m'impliquer, le Ministère et le monde continue et continuera de tourner sans que je sois là pour les diriger. Je vais continuer de rebâtir Poudlard, je vais ranger les livres de la Bibliothèque de Poudlard, sans même prêter attention aux titres. Je vais nettoyer les couloirs, aider les blessés, sans jamais exprimer mon avis. Je vais me fondre dans la foule beuglante, priant pour que personne ne veuille échanger quelques souvenirs de guerre avec moi. Je vais rester ici avec Neville. Je vais essayer de le regarder dans les yeux alors qu'il me regardera avec inquiétude. Il sait que quelque chose ne va pas. Il sait que je ne parle ni à Harry et ni à Ron. Il le sait mais il a la politesse de se taire. Ou peut-être qu'il a peur, peur que je lui dise que certains d'entre-nous ne pourront plus jamais vivre de la même façon.

Neville reste à mes côtés, loyal et patient. Il ne me presse pas, se contente d'annoncer les dernières nouvelles. Tous les matins, il s'assoit à mes côtés dans la Grande-Salle en reconstruction, il me fait son bulletin d'information, il ne cache aucun détail, ce que j'aime par-dessus chez Neville, c'est sa franchise. Je lui dois bien ça à Neville, je lui épargne la vérité épineuse de notre monde. Je veux qu'il ait confiance en lui. Je veux qu'il ait foi en notre Ministère. Je veux qu'il garde son sourire enfantin et ses yeux trop brillants.

Je l'épargne tous les jours, je lui cache mon secret.

 _Correction_ , je m'épargne moi-même, en cachant la vérité je m'assure qu'il reste à mes cotés. Je veux sa franchise, je veux son petit rapport matinal. Étrangement quand il est celui qui m'annonce un décès ou un enterrement la nouvelle est moins rude. Bien que Neville ait perdu ses rondeurs adolescentes, il a encore sa mine de gosse, ses grands yeux qui lui bouffent tout le visage.

Dans sa bouche d'enfant devenu grand; la vérité est moins cruelle.

Je l'aime bien Neville, il parle sans s'arrêter, sans se soucier que mes pensées sont à mille-lieues de lui. Les informations de Neville entrent dans un coin de ma tête sans que mon cerveau ne les analyse réellement.

Depuis la fin de la guerre, mes neurones fonctionnent au ralenti, ma tête est comme pressée dans du coton. Je suis entourée d'une matière opaque et confortable qui me coupe du monde. Une ouate qui améliore la réalité, elle absorbe les imperfections, atténue les sons et les lumières voyantes.

Que dirait Neville s'il savait l'ampleur de mes méfaits ? Lui qui n'a jamais vu ses parents sains d'esprit. Pourrait-il encore supporter ma présence, ou même me regarder dans les yeux?

Neville se lève de la table, il me présente son bras tout en souriant. Mon bras s'enroule au sien et nous empruntons les mêmes pas que Hannah a emprunté avant nous. Je m'accroche à lui alors qu'une dizaine de personnes nous dévisagent. Quelques murmures s'élèvent. Je sais ce qu'ils pensent. _Où sont passés Harry Potter et Weasley?_ Mais ces gens ne peuvent pas comprendre le lien qui nous unit. On a beau avoir vécu l'enfer tous les trois, il semblerait que la Paix nous ait séparés.

Le lendemain de la victoire, c'était comme si une chose s'était fissurée entre nous trois. Il y avait d'abord Harry, il se sentait coupable. Coupable d'avoir été celui pour lequel des enfants ont perdu leurs parents. Coupable d'être le symbole de la résistance. Il porte le poids des morts sur ses épaules. À la minute même où Voldemort est tombé à terre, Harry s'est senti coupable de toute la misère du monde. À la seconde même où les survivants ont crié victoire, Harry est devenu l'objet de toutes les convoitises. Les mères voulaient le serrer dans leurs bras, les filles voulaient l'embrasser. Tous voulaient un morceau d'Harry Potter, sauveur du monde sorcier. Journalistes, agents du ministère, banquiers de Gringotts... Tous. Il leur a donné au début, il a distribué des petites parcelles de lui-même à qui en voulait. Une interview au Chicaneur. Une autre à la Gazette. Une éloge funèbre par-là, des remises de médailles par-ci. Harry n'était plus un homme, il appartenait au vendeur de chaudron du Chemin de Traverse, au chauffeur du Poudlard Express, à la secrétaire du Ministère, au jeune cracmol de la banlieue Londonienne...Il appartenait au Monde Sorcier entier.

Naturellement au bout d'une semaine, Harry a craqué. Comment pouvait-il aider la societé à se reconstruire alors que ses propres blessures n'avaient pas encore cicatrisé?

Il a décidé de s'installer au Square Grimmaurd avec Ginny. Après tout ce qu'il a traversé il mérite un peu de repos. C'est pour ça que je ne m'implique pas. Je suis allée lui rendre visite une seule fois. Kreattur nous a préparé une omelette qui avait le goût de cendres. Le repas était une succession de silences gênants. Évidemment, Ron s'était arrangé pour ne pas me croiser. Je voyais bien qu'Harry voulait me demander ce qui passait entre Ron et moi, ou ce qui se passait dans ma tête pour que je sois aussi paumée. Il n'a pas demandé. Je n'ai rien dit. Je n'ai pas dit que mes parents étaient à Sainte-Mangouste, ni que Ron m'évitait comme la peste depuis notre embarrassante première fois. J'ai simplement pris quelques fourchettes d'omelette. J'ai fait semblant d'aller bien. Parce qu'il était indécent de montrer ma douleur à Harry, à cet homme qui l'est devenu trop tôt, et qui a souffert comme aucun autre. Je ne pouvais pas lui dire que je dormais plus, il aurait pensé que mes insomnies étaient dues à lui.

Alors je me suis tue. J'ai mangé l'omelette en voulant vomir.

Et quand je suis rentrée à Poudlard, j'ai vomi l'omelette sur un mur fraîchement rebâti.

C'était ma manière de dire merde à ce simulacre de paix du Monde Sorcier, parce que dans mon esprit la guerre faisait encore rage. Mes pensées étaient des bruits de canons, des _bombardas_ _maximas_ contre les murs, les cris des mourants et les flammes du Feudeymon. Mais je me répète que tout va bien aller. La guerre est finie.

 _Tout est fini_.

La meilleure arme du lâche est le déni, m'avait-on dit. Je comprends ces mots à présent.

Je respire, je mange peu. Je dors. Mon coeur bat à un rythme régulier. Mes jambes fonctionnent parfaitement. Mon poumon se remplit d'air. Je vis, il m'arrive même de dormir. Mes journées sont celle d'un humain, d'un corps doté d'une âme. Pourtant, mes jours sont fades, mes nuits sont interminables. Je réfléchis, je décide, j'apprends mais toutes mes connaissances se perdent dans un voile de fumée. Mon monde est cendre et la Guerre a tout brûlé. Parfois alors que je contemple le plafond au-dessus de mon lit, je pense à ceux qui prétendent que la Guerre est finie, ces braves gens qui clament haut et fort que les jours heureux sont devant nous. Je lis les journaux dont les unes célèbrent notre victoire. J'entends les discours qui promettent de nouveaux horizons. J'entends, j'écoute lentement mais mon cerveau n'intègre pas.

Comment pourrais-je aller de l'avant alors que toutes mes illusions de jeunesse ont été maltraitées, jetées à terre et consumées par la haine? Comment ?

Pour la première fois de ma vie, les réponses me manquent. Je ne me sens pas réellement triste, seulement vide. J'ai deux trous dans le coeur. Mes béances s'appelent David et Elaine Granger. Le deuil m'a rendue froide comme la pierre, aussi dure que l'acier. Je suis impassible, immobile, repassant sans cesse mes erreurs comme une bobine abîmée. Je me souviens de ce jour comme d'hier, il est gravé dans ma mémoire en lettres de feu.

J'étais arrivée vingt minutes à l'avance, les couloirs empestaient la mort, mais la culpabilité m'empêchait de sentir l'odeur macabre de Sainte-Mangouste. Ce jour-là, il n'y avait que la culpabilité dans mon esprit. Mes mains étaient restées en suspend au-dessus de la poignée, incapables d'ouvrir la porte. Pendant une dizaine de minutes, je me suis tenue immobile, figée d'effroi, refusant d'admirer l'étendue des dégâts que mon sort avait causé.

Rester dans le couloir, hors des vestiges de mon ancienne vie, rendait la vérité moins affreuse. La vérité qui corrodait mon estomac, mes entrailles, celle qui résonnait comme une farce macabre.

Comment aurais-je pu supporter leur présence? Rencontrer leurs yeux vides et vitreux?

Derrière mon dos, je sentais le regard insistant du medicomage. Éprouvait-il de la pitié? Je devais paraître si faible avec mon teint pâle et mon dos courbé par la fatigue. J'avais joué un rôle essentiel dans la chute du plus grand mage noir de l'Histoire. Le nom d'Hermione Granger était acclamé, mon visage rayonnait à la une des journaux, toujours souriant, j'etais devenue experte dans l'art du double jeu. Devant les photographes, je souriais, prétendais que l'avenir s'annonçait beau et prometteur, comme une actrice, je jouais mon rôle d'héroïne à la perfection. _Un modèle pour le Monde Sorcier_ , écrivait la Gazette, en lisant ces torchons qui ne cessaient de vanter mes mérites, je riais amèrement. J'aurais aimé que ces sourires soient vrais, mais la vérité était toute autre, n'est-ce-pas?

J'ai endommagé le cerveau de mes parents. Un crime bien indigne du ' _modèle_ '. Quelles pensées ont traversé l'esprit du medicomage lorsque j'ai transplané, mes mains maladroitement serrées autour des bras de mes parents inconscients? A-t-il été déçu de l'héroïne de guerre?

Quelle folie d'avoir cru que je pourrais retrouver mes parents... Je voulais seulement rompre le sortilège d'amnésie... Mais à prèsent mes parents ne sont même plus capables de tenir debout...

La Destin a un humour douteux...J'ai détruit horcruxes, le plus vil artefact de magie noire, mais lever un simple sort était au-dessus de mes forces... Si la situation n'avait pas été aussi pathétique, j'aurais pu en rire. Je n'arrêtais pas de chercher les mots pour me donner du courage, pour ouvrir cette porte, actionner la poignée et affronter la realité. Je pensais qu'être aux côtés de mes parents réussirait à me calmer, voir leur poitrine se soulever au rythme de leur respiration malgré leur immobilté, observer le crâne dégarni de mon père, les boucles soyeuses de ma mère, tous ces petits détails de ma vie d'antan. Je le jure, sur le moment, je pensais réellement que cela allait m'aider à alléger le poids qui logeait dans mon estomac. J'étais persuadée que si j'ouvrais cette porte, une partie sombre de ma vie allait se clore pour de bon.

Où avais-je la tête? Il faut croire que j'ai des tendances masochistes.

Dès que mes pieds ont touché le sol de la chambre, un sentiment de malaise s'est emparé moi. Près de la fenêtre, mon père gisait immobile dans un lit. J'entendais sa respiration saccadée, pendant un instant, je me suis laissée bercer par les souffles familiers de mon père, semblables à ceux qu'il émettait les soirs de Noël, quand j'étais encore assez petite pour tenir dans ses bras. Il me mettait sur ses genoux, puis nous admirions les flammes de la cheminée, nous n'echangeions aucune parole, il y avait seulement moi, mon père et le feu qui dansait doucement.

Les traits de David Granger n'étaient pas réellement différents de ceux des nuits d'hiver au pieds du feu, et pourtant, j'ai eu la désagréable impression d'être au chevet d'un inconnu. Je pouvais reconnaître son nez proéminent, sa cicatrice juste au-dessus des lèvres, comme je remarquais l'affaissement de sa joue droite, la larme qui perlait au coin de ses paupières closes ou le filet de bave disgracieux qui coulait le long de son menton. Le visage de mon père était asymétrique, la partie gauche ressemblait à l'homme qui m'a éduquée. En revanche, celle de droite était flétrie, montrant au monde entier les marques de son traumatisme.

J'ai détourné la tête, voir mon père si vulnérable n'a fait que raviver la souffrance de plaies déjà béantes. Je me rappellais de sa joie de vivre, de la façon dont il faisait danser ma mère. David Granger n'aurait jamais voulu vivre ainsi, prisonnier d'un corps inactif.

J'ai laissé mon regard rempli de larmes tomber sur la maigre silhouette de ma mère, elle aussi, était enveloppée dans plusieurs draps blancs. Sur le moment, elle m'a tellement rappelée Alice Londubat. Pendant quelques secondes, j'ai été convaincue qu'elle était vraiment la mère de Neville, puis mon regard a glissé sur son épaule découverte où une tâche de naissance en forme de coeur semblait me narguer. Mon père disait souvent que cette tâche de naissance était la raison pour laquelle il était tombé amoureux de ma mère.

J'ai réalisé que cette femme qui paraissait morte était vraiment celle qui m'avait donné la vie. Je me souviens m'être penchée au-dessus de son lit, encore horrifiée par ce qu'était devenu ma mère.

Contrairement à son mari, Elaine Granger avait les yeux grands ouverts, fixant le plafond, perdue dans le vague, elle ressemblait à une fillette apeurée. J'ai senti les griffes de la culpabilité ronger mes entrailles. Ma mère, ma belle maman, soudainement muette et stoïque, une statue de marbre aussi fragile qu'une oeuvre en porcelaine...

Mes doigts tremblants ont caressé le front de ma mère. Avec une lenteur infinie j'ai dessiné les contours de son visage, j'ai mémorisé chaque pore de sa peau désormais glacée. Elle était aussi froide qu'un mort, aussi passive qu'un cadavre et pourtant son coeur battait encore.

J'ai quitté Saint-Mangouste le coeur au bord des lèvres. Je me souviens à peine être revenue à Poudlard. Je me suis seulement réveillée dans mon lit, mon oreiller humide de larmes.

J'ai commis un acte abominable. J'essaie de me convaincre que le sortilège d'amnésie était la meilleure option pour eux. Je continue de penser qu'ils seraient mort s'ils étaient restés en Angleterre.

Je le pense, je le répète de vive voix. _C'etait la bonne décision._

Les bonnes décisions sont souvent les pires.

Ils sont dans un état-comateux, et sûrement pour le restant de leur vie, mais leurs coeurs battent encore. Et si un coeur bat encore, l'espoir subsiste, car l'espoir ne peut pas avoir péri dans les flammes, n'est-ce-pas? Les journaux ne cessent de le répéter, le Monde Sorcier se relève, si certains peuvent encore espérer, qui pourrait m'empêcher de croire à un miracle? Pourquoi l'espoir me semble-t-il hors d'atteinte?

-o-

Le Soleil n'est pas levé quand je me réveille. Ma chambre est plongée dans la pénombre, j'imagine des ombres qui dansent au plafond, leurs formes pointues et leurs gueules ouvertes, prêtes à me dévorer. Dévorer ce qu'il reste de moi.

Que reste-il Hermione?

Je frissonne, instinctivement je resserre mon drap autour de mon corps, créant un cocon de chaleur. Ma chambre est l'ancienne chambre du professeur Rogue, la décoration est sombre mais minimaliste. C'est assez, je ne demande rien de plus qu'un lit.

Quand j'étais plus petite, mon père aimait chanter pour me bercer. Il chantait une vieille chanson tout en caressant ma tête. Je m'endormais en quelques secondes, bercée par sa voix. J'aimerais que quelqu'un soit là, près de moi à chanter des petites berceuses, à veiller à ce que les monstres qui se cachent sous mon lit ne m'emmènent pas dans leur monde terrifiant.

J'ai l'impression que mon cerveau va exploser. Il faut que j'arrête de penser. Il faut que je me pardonne.

Comment se pardonner quand on a commis l'impardonnable? Il y a pas de pardon, pas pour ceux qui ont blessé des innocents. Je donnerais tout pour les avoir près de moi. Je donnerais tout pour que Ron soit auprès de moi.

Tant de fois j'ai imaginé ma vie après la guerre, je pensais que Ron et moi serions enfin ensemble et que Harry trouverait la paix avec nous. Peut-être que nous avons chacun besoin de faire le point sur nos vies respectives sans être ensemble. Nous avons été ensemble pendant si longtemps, vivant dans un espace clos, partageant les mêmes peurs et les mêmes rêves. Et maintenant la guerre est finie, je devrais être heureuse, je devrais sauter, hurler, danser et fêter la fin d'un règne de terreur. Mais je n'y arrive pas, je ferme les yeux et je vois les visages livides de mes parents, je vois le visage aux traits tordus par la haine de Bellatrix au-dessus de moi. Je ferme les yeux et je vois Harry qui gesticule en hurlant à terre alors que Voldemort entre dans son esprit. Je ferme les yeux ne serait-ce que deux secondes et je revois Ron qui quitte la tente en hurlant, je revois son visage déformé par la jalousie et mon coeur tangue et menace d'exploser.

Puis j'ai tellement froid dans cette chambre, à croire que Rogue ne supportait pas la chaleur. C'est aussi froid que mon coeur ou que la mort elle-même.

Mes mains tremblent lorsqu'elle saisissent la plume et le parchemin posés sous mon lit.

« _Mon cher Neville,_

 _J'aurais aimé te dire au revoir de vive voix. Quelle piètre Gryffondor je fais! Tu dois sûrement penser que mon comportement est lâche. Que plusieurs personnes comptent sur moi, et Merlin, tu as très probablement raison. Mais comprends-moi, il faut que je parte quelques temps, du moins un ou deux mois, il faut que je me retrouve seule, que je fasse le point sur ma vie. Je n'arrive pas à croire que je puisse écrire ces mots. Si tu savais comme j'aimerais être aussi forte que toi et pouvoir affronter les marées sans tanguer. Je vais partir, la décision est prise, sache que je suis en sécurité. Sache que tu mérites tout le bonheur du monde. Je vais encore abuser de ta gentillesse une dernière fois._

 _J'aimerais que tu dises à Ron et Harry que j'ai choisi de m'isoler quelque temps. Je devrais leur dire de vive voix mais que veux-tu il semblerait que le courage m'ait quitté ce matin. Je te remercie encore pour ta patience et ton amitié._

 _À bientôt. H.J.G. »_

Je quitte Poudlard sans regret, sans trop savoir quelle sera ma prochaine destination. Je quitte ma chambre froide et macabre pour caresser les rayons lumineux du Soleil de Mai, avec une lettre posée sur la commode comme seul signe de mon passage dans les sous-sols.

-o-

Dans la vie, les génies dans les lampes n'existent pas. Dans la vraie vie les voeux ne sont que des fantasmes.

Quand la pluie s'abat sur moi, insidieuse et sans pitié ma seule réaction est de rire. Cette pluie torrentielle est peut-être un signe du destin, une manière de Dieu de me dire:« _Tu voulais le Soleil et la chaleur? Tu auras le ciel gris et la brume._ »

Comme je l'ai dit, les voeux ne réalisent pas dans la vie, il faut attendre. Attendre qu'une envie nous passe pour espérer autre chose. Une chose qui arrivera peut-être mais au prix d'immenses peines.

Mes sandales sont enfoncés dans la boue chaude et ma robe s'égoutte peu à peu. Je marche dans le village en claquant des dents, mon sac serré contre ma poitrine je clopine dans les rues, seule et glacée. Je croise quelques personnes, majoritairement des hommes, certains me regardent avec pitié quand il voient mon teint pâle et ma robe qui me colle à la peau. Je ressemble à un petit oiseau, chétif et trempé, tombé du nid dans la nuit.

Je marche jusqu'à m'arrêter devant un pub, des fenêtres j'apercois de la lumière, je peux entendre des rires et de la musique. Il y a l'air d'avoir de la vie la-dedans, et aussi de la chaleur, et la chaleur est mon unique souhait. J'ouvre la porte du pub et la lumière artificielle m'aveugle presque. À mon arrivée, certains clients s'arrêtent de parler, me devisagent sans gêne. Je me doute bien que mon apparence est peu flatteuse mais leurs regards insistants m'embarrassent.

Je me dirige vers le comptoir en prenant soin de fixer le plancher. Quelques personnes me sifflent lorsque je m'assois sur un tabouret libre. J'éclaircis ma gorge avant de commander au barman:

«Pourrais-je avoir un verre de rhum, s'il-vous-plait?»

Le barman remplit un verre jusqu'à ras bord et le pose sans délicatesse devant moi. Je saisis le verre sans hésiter et bois son contenu d'une seule gorgée. Le goût est infect, mais l'alcool me procure un peu de chaleur.

Ls premières notes de _Sympathy for the Devil_ retentissent dans le pub. Plusieurs ivrognes beuglent les paroles approximativement, en choeur avec l'inimitable voix de Mick Jagger. Je les observe alors qu'il massacrent ce monument de la chanson, ils sautent sur les tables sans se soucier des regards des autres, ils vacillent un peu mais leur joie est communicative. En les regardant chanter et danser, je réalise qu''ils n'ont aucune idée que les sorciers existent. Ils n'imaginent même pas que Voldemort puisse exister. J'ai beau être une née-moldue, l'idée que l'on puisse vivre toute une vie sans se douter qu'un autre monde existe m'est inconcevable. La magie est mon quotidien depuis sept ans, elle fait partie de moi. Mais pour eux, la magie n'est qu'une folie, pour eux la guerre n'est pas une réalité. Soudainement agacée par leur enthousiasme, je détourne le regard, puis je remarque un homme assis sur une table, il ne se prête pas aux jeux des autres clients. Il me semble même qu'il dort... C'est curieux, il me parait familier... Je suis certaine de l'avoir aperçu quelque part... Je ne peux qu'apercevoir son profil, ses cheveux sont sales et blonds...

Non. Non. Non!

MALEFOY?

Mon premier réflexe est de porter ma main à ma bouche. Je dois rêver, ça doit être une hallucination. Qu'y avait-il dans mon verre de rhum? Je frotte mes yeux, c'est la fatigue qui me fait voir n'importe quoi. Oui, la fatigue. Pourtant, l'homme ressemble bien à Malefoy, ses cheveux ont beau être plus longs et sales, ils gardent leur même couleur singulière. Malgré sa barbe naissante, je peux reconnaître des traits délicats.

Mais Malefoy? Endormi dans un pub moldu? _Impossible_.

Comment Malefoy pourrait-il se trouver dans ce village? Cela n'a aucun sens, jamais il n'aurait voulu s'approcher des moldus.

Ça y est. Je deviens folle. Malefoy ne peut pas se trouver là.

L'homme s'agite un peu dans son sommeil. Par Merlin, il faut que j'en ai le coeur net, lentement je me rapproche de l'homme endormi. Prenant une longue inspiration, je lui secoue délicatement l'épaule.

Il s'éveille en sursaut et pas de doute possible cette fois-ci, c'est bien Malefoy. Il est plus amaigri mais c'est lui. Malefoy respire fort, il me regarde étrangement puis saisit son verre. Il le boit sans même fermer les yeux. Son regard est vitreux, je réalise qu'il est probablement saoul.

«Qu'est ce que tu fous ici, Granger?» Il crache avant de lécher ses lèvres pour ne pas perdre une seule goutte de sa boisson. C'est étrange, il n'ose même pas me regarder dans les yeux. A-t-il honte? Honte de ce qu'il est devenu? Honte que je sois témoin de son état ébriété? Honte de ce qu'il a pu faire par le passé?

Malgré son taux problablement élevé d'alcoolémie dans le sang, Malefoy arrive toujours à poser les questions qui fâchent. Il a raison. Qu'est-ce que je fous dans ce bar minable? Qu'est ce que je fuis?

Le silence est ma seule réponse.

Malefoy rit amèrement, fixant son verre désormais vide.«Tu as perdu ta langue ? Faites venir la Gazette, j'ai enfin trouvé un moyen de fermer la grande bouche d'Hermione Granger!» Il est secoué par une nouvelle crise de rires, visiblement il se trouve désopilant.« Regarde-nous, Granger. On est beaux à voir, n'est-ce-pas? Tu dois prendre ton pied, non? Me voir seul dans un pauvre village moldu. Méprisé, haï, réduit à fuir le monde sorcier. C'est ce que tu as toujours voulu?»

Je m'attendais à des insultes. Mais pas à ça. Est-ce que je ressens une sorte de joie perverse en en voyant mon ancien ennemi en disgrâce? Non, évidemment que non.

«Non Malefoy, tu te trompes entièrement. Je n'ai jamais voulu que tu deviennes un ivrogne.» Il ne lève toujours pas les yeux, comme fasciné par son verre. Il sourit légèrement lorsque le mot ivrogne franchit mes lèvres.

«Regale-toi. Tu as devant toi l'Ivrogne le plus détesté du monde sorcier. Que fais-tu ici? Es-tu une envoyée du Ministère?» Sa mâchoire se contracte, il est nerveux.

«Ne t'inquiète pas Malefoy, je ne suis pas là pour toi. Cesse de te prendre pour le nombril du monde. Je suis ici pour moi. Ici pour oublier.»

Je ne dis pas ce que je cherche à oublier, Malefoy le sait pertinemment. Oublier la guerre. Oublier les morts. Oublier le sang sur mes mains. Oublier mes parents.

Je regarde les miettes de cacahuètes qui parsèment la table. Voilà ce qu'est ma vie: en miettes.

«C'est inutile Granger. On ne va pas oublier. On ne _peut pas_ oublier. On pourra boire toutes les liqueurs du monde, fermer les yeux aussi longtemps qu'il est possible, tout ça ne servira à rien. On est condamnés à se rappeler.»

Pour la première fois, ses yeux rencontrent les miens. Dans son regard, je perçois une résignation qui me fait frémir. Comment peut-il accepter tout ça? Le Malefoy que j'ai connu m'aurait ignorée. Le Malefoy que j'ai connu n'aurait jamais été ivre dans un bar moldu. De toute évidence, le Malefoy de mes années à Poudlard avait disparu, laissant place au Malefoy taciturne, hanté par la Guerre. Aussi fou que cela puisse paraître, j'aimerais que le Malefoy d'avant soit ici avec moi ce soir. Le Malefoy d'avant était ordinaire, ses insultes étaient quotidiennes, puériles. Le Malefoy d'hier était un enfant. J'aurais voulu qu'il m'insulte pour que ma vie ait un semblant de normalité. Étrangement sa méchanceté passée était réconfortante.

Sa voix est rauque lorsqu'il parle, presque brisée.«J'aurais voulu que ça se passe autrement Granger. Merde. J'aurais vraiment voulu que...»

Il s'arrête, incapable de continuer sa phrase.

Qu'aurait-il voulu? Regrette-t-il le temps où il me jugeait impure? Regrette-t-il la Marque qui noircit la chair de son bras?

Il tousse et tire ses cheveux en arrière.

«Ce que je veux dire, c'est que je donnerais tout pour redevenir le garçon que j'ai été. Je donnerais tout pour te détester comme avant. Mais à prèsent, je n'arrive même pas à te détester. Quand je te regarde Granger, je pense juste à ce maudit soir où ma tante t'a torturée. J'entends ta voix et je me rappelle de tes cris. Rien que de t'avoir sous mes yeux me donne envie de vomir mes tripes sur cette table.»

Que croit-il ? Que je me souviens pas de ce soir là ? Croit-il que je trouve le sommeil? Imagine-il à quel point sa tante m'a fait souffrir? Sais-il que je ressens toujours une douleur, que parfois mes bras tremblent sans je puisse m'arrêter? Je brûle de lui cracher ces mots à sa figure, mais il semble si horrifié à cet instant que ma bouche ne s'ouvre pas, comme incapable de formuler mes pensées. Les souvenirs se bousculent dans ma tête. Les cris. La douleur. La voix percante de Bellatrix. Encore la douleur. L'odeur du sang. Bien sûr que je me rappelle. Comment oublier?

On est condamnés à se rappeler. Voilà la malédiction de notre génération.

Malefoy se lève en titubant, pendant un instant, je suis convaincue qu'il va chuter, tomber sur le vieux bois grinçant et se briser la nuque. Je lève mes bras, prête à le réceptionner mais à ma grande surprise Malefoy se stabilise, prenant appui sur la table. Il marche avec lenteur et maladresse, il ressemble à ces hommes qui dormaient sous l'arrêt de bus de la rue perpendiculaire à ma maison d'enfance, ces types auxquels on ne pouvait pas donner d'âge et dont seuls les yeux brillaient dans la nuit.

Je le regarde partir et mes lèvres restent entrouvertes. J'ai envie de lui parler mais que dire? Que fais-tu ici Malefoy? Pourquoi sommes-nous dans ce bar? Crois-tu que cela soit une coïncidence ou simplement que le Destin se joue de nous?

Quand un son s'échappe enfin de ma bouche, Malefoy a quitté le pub depuis longtemps déjà. La pluie a même cessé. La musique est éteinte et les clients sont partis chez eux.

Mes doigts sont même chauds quand je commande mon second verre whisky, et le froid m'a définitivement quitté quand je finis mon quatrième verre.

Je trinque à Fred, à Tonks, à Remus et à mes parents. Je trinque aux vivants et à tous ceux qui sont morts. Je trinque pour nous, pauvres condamnés qui avons trop vu.

* * *

Ça y est, j'ai touché le fond.

Mon verre se pose sur le comptoir. Mes yeux se plissent, la simple vue d'un verre vide me rend malade. Il faut remplir les verres, un verre sans contenu n'est rien mais un verre de whisky détient toutes les clés de la vie d'un homme: L'abandon. Je m'abandonne dans la gnole. C'est triste, j'en ai consience mais l'alcool est le seul remède à mes maux.

J'ai touché le fond, le fond de la cuve, là où l'odeur donne des hauts-le-coeur, là où la lumière n'est plus.

 _Grandeur et Décadence_ pourrait être le titre de ma potentielle autobiographie. La chute de l'Héritier Malefoy ravit la presse, il y a tellement de vautours qui se rejouissent du triste sort de ma famille. Je suis certain que quelques cons se feraient un plaisir de rédiger un pavé de mille pages retraçant le triste destin des Malefoy, la famille la plus détestée du Monde Sorcier.

Mon nom, jadis respecté, est méprisé. Mon père est coincé à Azkaban, ma mère perd la tête. Au milieu, il y a moi et mes dizaines de bouteilles vides. Je me regarde dans le miroir derrière le comptoir, sans vraiment me reconnaître. Mes nuits blanches ont rendu mon teint aussi pâle que la craie. L'ivresse me donne un air souffrant, mes yeux brûlent et sont injectés de sang. Mes cheveux sont sales et bien trop longs. Quelques miettes de nourriture sont accrochées à ma barbe. Ma chemise blanche est devenue jaunâtre, parsemée de multiples tâches d'alcool. Je suis méconnaissable, repoussant et pour la première fois de ma vie j'en ai rien à foutre. Personne ne me connait ici.

Excepté Granger.

Personne ne m'approche, c'est mieux ainsi. Peut-être que les moldus sont effrayés par ma présence. Tant mieux, je ne peux pas les supporter, ces ignorants... Ils n'ont rien vu les moldus. Ils ont continué leur petite vie tranquillement. Ils ne connaissant ni la guerre, ni la peur.

Je hais les moldus.

Je les envie.

J'ai envie de crier toute ma haine, leur dire à quel point leur stupidité me dépasse. J'ai envie qu'ils souffrent comme moi, juste pour m'alléger d'un poids. Je porte la culpabilité à bout de force. La nuit, ne trouvant pas le sommeil, je compte les dalles du plafond de ma miserable chambre d'hotel. Je compte les secondes. Je compte jusqu'à perdre la valeur des chiffres. Je compte, ressassant le passé comme les vieux ivrognes assis derrière moi.

La guerre est finie, je devrais avancer, laisser le passé derrière moi. Devenir quelqu'un d'autre.

La Guerre est finie, je me répète inlassablement, les gentils ont gagné. Les méchants purgent leurs peines. Admirez la dichotomie, dans mon monde, il n'y a pas de nuances.

Le Bien ou le Mal. Choisis ton camp. Choisis le bien.

Je n'ai pas eu le luxe de choisir. Toute ma vie, on m'a dit que les moldus n'étaient pas mieux que des crottes de Niffleurs sous les talons de mes bottes. Toute ma vie on m'a répété que mon nom signifiait respect. J'étais un gosse, je rêvais de gloire et de voler sur un balai. J'ai bu les paroles de mes parents, j'admirais mon père. J'aimais ma vie et je le faisais savoir à tout le monde. Mais ça, c'était avant la guerre. Avant _cette gangrène infectieuse_ qui bouffe tes nuits.

Personne n'est préparé à ça, on te jette la dedans, sans même te prévenir. Tu fermes les yeux deux secondes et la seconde d'après un éclair vert passe à quelques millimètres de ta tête. Il n'y a pas de pitié dans mon monde. _Marche ou crève_. Plains toi en silence, la tête basse. Ne fais pas de vagues.

J'ai suivi les ordres, observé des tortures, commis des actes malhonnêtes. J'ai fait ça pour survivre, pour sauver ma famille, mais personne ne comprend mes motivations, ils voient seulement la Marque des Ténèbres sur mon bras, c'est ainsi, ma Marque est devenue mon identité. La Guerre a fait des victimes, j'en suis une, un paria de la société, un individu qui dérange, on ne me regarde jamais dans les yeux. On regarde seulement ma Marque.

Je ne suis pas en prison. Je ne sais pas qui remercier pour ça. Les gens du Ministère m'ont juste laissé partir, je n'ai pas posé de questions. Je suis parti, sans un bruit comme on me l'a appris.

Désormais, je suis seulement une ombre, je longe les murs, je me camoufle dans l'obscurité. J'attends qu'on me dise que tout ceci n'était qu'un cauchemar, une vaste farce. Quand t'es gosse, ta réalité est enveloppée dans un drap en soie dorée, tout paraît plus beau, plus frais.

Puis tu vieillis et le doré ternit. La réalité devient nue, brute, aucun enfant n'est préparé à affronter le vrai monde.

Aucun adulte ne s'adapte à ce monde, cette vie en mouvement constant, ces lumières aveuglantes et ces sons assourdissants. Il y a trop d'informations à gérer. On te dit que tu es un adulte, que tu dois assumer tes propres erreurs mais la vérité est que tu rêves de revenir en arrière. Tu veux être le gosse qui jouait dans le jardin, celui qui croit aux miracles. Tu veux oublier la peur qui te bouffe les entrailles.

La peur, elle, ne part jamais. L'amour se fane, les amis vous quittent, mais la peur, elle, cette petite garce s'accroche à vous. Jamais elle ne lâche son morceau.

La peur s'accroche à moi. Ma cage est celle que j'ai forgé moi-même, ma prison est la peur. La peur est devenue ma fidèle alliée, elle me suit comme mon ombre, tisse sa toile autour de moi, m'emprisonne, me paralyse. Je me sens si fragile entre ses pinces, si fragile que j'en pleurerais s'il me restait quelques larmes.

Je n'ai plus rien.

Plus rien, hormis la peur.

La peur m'a cloué sur place quand Granger criait sous les sorts de ma tante, la peur me faisait trembler, j'observais mon ancienne ennemie qui restait digne même dans l'agonie, ses yeux marrons luisants de larmes et la peur s'est emparée de moi. Son sang coulait sur le tapis de mon salon.

Le tapis sur lequel j'ai fait mes premiers pas, le salon où j'ai appris à lire et à écrire.

Elle hurlait, se contorsionait sous la douleur, je voulais sécher ses larmes et lui dire de dégager de chez moi, mais la peur obstruait ma gorge, bloquait tout mouvement. Je suis resté debout, témoin de son supplice.

Le sang de Granger coulait sur mon tapis. Son sang de moldue, son sang sale.

Son sang aussi rouge que le mien.

Potter et Weasley sont finalement arrivés. La peur paralysait chacun de mes membres, quand Potter m'a désarmé je n'ai pas lutté, je l'ai laissé faire.

J'ai compris la signification du véritable pouvoir. Celui qui détient le pouvoir est celui qui instaure la peur, un effroi tel qu'il t'empêche de dormir, la peur qui s'incruste en toi comme une maladie.

Je rêve d'être soigné, de ne plus ressentir ce venin dans mes veines.

Je rêve d'être libre, mais la liberté est un cadeau qu'on accorde à ceux qui le méritent. Et pour le Ministère un Mangemort mérite au mieux le dédain, au pire la mort.

«Un autre.» J'ordonne au barman. Je pointe mon verre vide, il le remplit sans rien dire. Je le bois d'une seule gorgée. Le liquide coule dans ma gorge et ça me procure un bien fou. Ma langue lèche mes lèvres, mes yeux se ferment doucement, pendant quelques secondes je laisse mon esprit vagabonder dans l'ivresse.

Je me rappelle de la nuit précédente, du petit air de pitié de Granger. Pauvre petite Granger... Qu'en sait-elle de la peur? De la solitude? Elle ne sait rien. Elle ne soupçonne rien l'ignorante, elle est comme des moldus stupides, ceux qui passent leur vie à gober les mouches, en se plaignant de la température élevée. Elle est vide comme eux, creuse et terriblement agaçante.

De quoi sont faits ses cauchemars? Je me demande, rêve-t-elle de Weasley embrassant Brown? Que se passe-t-il dans sa tête de Miss Parfaite? Connait-elle au moins l'odeur du sang?

Une partie de moi, celle qui a rampé sous les décombres et les cadavres, celle qui est restée à Poudlard sait que Granger doit souffrir comme on souffre tous. Elle aussi doit connaître les insomnies et cette insupportable peur du silence. Mais peut-elle prétendre que son malheur est aussi grand que le mien? J'en doute.

Quand elle s'est avancée pour me parler, j'ai eu envie de la prendre par les épaules et de l'emmener loin de moi. Je ne voulais pas qu'elle me voit comme ça, pas envie qu'elle tire quelconque satisfaction de ma sitiuation misérable. Quand elle a dit qu'elle voulait oublier, j'ai voulu lui cracher à la gueule. Par Salazar, comment pouvait-elle prétendre que la Guerre pouvait s'oublier? Comment osait-elle me narguer avec sa capacité d'oublier l'inoubliable?

J'aurais dû lui dire, que nos vies ne sont pas aussi roses que la sienne, lui dire qu'on ne peut pas tous vivre comme s'il ne s'était rien passé.

Soit, si elle pouvait oublier, qu'elle aille vivre sa petite vie parfaite loin de moi. Tant mieux pour elle, peut-être qu'elle considère que les gens comme moi ne méritent pas d'oublier. Peut-être même qu'elle a raison. La chose qu'elle ignore est qu'il est impossible d'oublier. Je vois mes cicatrices et je pense à ceux qui me les ont infligés. La Guerre est gravée dans ma peau, dans mon crâne et même dans mon âme. Oui, dans mon âme. Je suis certain d'en avoir une, sinon vivre ne ferait pas aussi mal. Je suis convaincu d'avoir une âme ce soir, peut-être parce que je suis déjà ivre et que l'alcool me rend poète. Ou peut-être parce que j'ai l'impression que mon corps entier est passé sous le Magicobus et que mes organes sont éparpillés dans tous les coins du monde.

Les moldus derrière moi ne cessent de glousser. Leur rire gras résonnent dans mon crâne et mon mal de tête s'intensifie. Mon premier réflexe est de plonger ma main dans la poche de mon horrible pantalon moldu bon marché, je me retiens d'abattre mon poing sur le comptoir quand je constate que ma baguette n'est pas dans ma poche.

 _Suspension de baguette magique pendant douze mois, c'est ta punition. Ta rédemption._

On me l'a prise dès mon arrestation. J'ai ressenti une rage folle. Cette baguette était celle de ma mère, avec le temps, je m'y étais habitué. Ses courbes étaient devenues réconfortantes, la douceur de son bois caressait ma peau. Cette baguette était la délicatesse en pleine bataille et la magie qui faisait vibrer son coeur s'était adaptée à la vitesse de mes sorts, à la violence de mes gestes. Cette baguette était la dernière once de dignité des Malefoy, elle était mon honneur. On me l'a prise et mise dans un coffre du Ministère. C'était comme si mes couilles étaient dans ce coffre, on m'a pris ma baguette, on m'a enlevé ce qui fait de moi un homme.

Je suis nu maintenant, aussi faible qu'une fillette, aussi vulnérable qu'un moldu prépubère. Une loque.

Et ça fait vraiment mal que Granger m'ait vu ainsi. C'est un coup de plus dans ma fierté déjà cabossée par la vie. Ça me rappelle que mon manoir appartient au Ministère et que mon père, l'homme que j'estimais le plus au monde, croupit désormais dans une cage minuscule qui pue la merde à Azkaban. Ça me rappelle que mes rêves d'enfant ont été brisés.

Je paie mon verre avec mes derniers sous. Je quitte le bar, claudiquant dans la rue en baissant la tête. Je me demande s'il ne vaudrait mieux pas quitter le pays. Aller ailleurs, là où personne ne connaît le nom Malefoy. Un endroit où je pourrais bâtir ma propre légende. Ce petit village moldu n'a rien à m'offrir si ce n'est la gueule de caniche de Granger.

Mes jambes me mènent jusqu'à ma minable chambre d'hôte. Je tombe sur mon lit sans prendre la peine de me déshabiller, je suis déshydraté mais je n'ai pas la force de marcher jusqu'à la salle de bain commune de l'étage. Je tremble dans mon lit, je ne sais pas si mes frissons sont dus à l'alcool qui coule dans mes veines en profusion, où parce que la température ne doit pas être au-dessus de dix degrés. Je sens la colère monter en moi, colère contre la gérante de cette piteuse maison d'hôte qui laisse ses clients mourir de froid, en colère contre Mai, ce mois merdique qui ne tient pas ses promesses.

Où sont les bourgeons? Où est le renouveau? J'ai l'impression que le printemps n'est jamais venu et que le monde entier est figé en hiver.

Il fait froid. Dans mon lit, j'étends mes bras, essayant d'atteindre une forme invisible, de toucher une corps chaud et inexistant, mais il n'y a pas de belle femme dans mon lit, seulement le vide et le froid.

Je ferme les yeux et je réalise pleinement la réalité.

Je l'ai mérité. J'ai mérité la chambre moisie, la pluie battante, l'hiver qui se prolonge. J'ai gagné votre haine comme on gagne votre amour.

J'ai saigné, j'ai lutté, j'ai donné tout ce que j'avais. Et... Et...

Et finalement, j'ai perdu.

* * *

 **Babillages de Pouleau:**

Je dédie ce chapitre et l'ensemble de cette histoire à SnowandSilver. Merci encore pour ta bienveillance et ta gentillesse. Sans toi, j'ecrirai encore pour moi.

À tous ceux qui ont lu ce chapitre, je vous encourage vivement à laisser votre avis. J'aimerais aussi préciser que J'AIME RON WEASLEY. Ici, vous ne trouverez pas de Ron-Bashing.

Aujourd'hui je poste ce chapitre car seulement aujourd'hui j'ai le courage de le faire. Peut-être que je le regretterai demain.

 **Fin des Babillages de Pouleau.**


	2. Cauchemars

**Fatum**

Fatum: Terme latin signifiant destin, évoque aussi la notion de fatalité.

 **Résumé** : « _Détruis-moi Granger. Accomplis ce que la guerre n'a pas su faire._ " Ceci n'est pas une histoire d'amour. C'est l'histoire d'un désastre inévitable. [post-poudlard, dramione, la vie après la guerre n'est pas idyllique.]

 **Partie 1:**

Linceul En pièces

 **Deuxième Chapitre** En miettes

Cauchemars Ensemble

«One day, you will perish. You will like with the rest of your kind in the dirt. Your dreams forgotten, your horrors faced, your muscles will turn to sand, and upon that sand a new God will walk, one that will never die, because this world doesn't belong to you or the people who came before. It belongs to someone who is yet to come.»

«Un jour, tu vas mourir, étendu dans la poussière avec ceux de ton espèce. Toutes tes chimères évanouies, tes horreurs effacées. Le sable recouvrira ta carcasse; et sur ce sable mélangé à tes restes un nouveau Dieu marchera. Un Dieu immortel, parce que ce monde n'est pas à toi, ni à ceux qui l'ont peuplé avant toi. Ce monde appartient à celui qui arrive.»

— Westworld, épisode 10.

* * *

Ce n'est pas un cauchemar qui me réveille. C'est la douleur qui me fait ouvrir les yeux, qui me fait sursauter dans mon lit, couvert de sueur et alerte. C'est la fièvre qui m'étreint, qui m'étouffe.

J'ai l'impression d'être dans la Salle-Sur-Demande à nouveau, entouré de flammes, étouffé par la fumée. Je peux sentir l'air devenir feu. Je peux me souvenir de chaque recoin qui disparaissait dans les flammes, de chacun de mes cris, de ceux de Potter, Granger et de Crabbe. Je me souviens avec précision de ma voix brisée par l'effort et l'effroi. Je peux me souvenir de tout, c'est à peine croyable, j'ai l'impression d'y être, que la guerre bat encore de son plein.

Un volcan gronde dans mon bras, sa lave dévore mes nerfs.

Ma chair s'embrase d'elle-même. Un flot de sang chaud monte à ma tête. Ça cogne... Comme le Soleil un après-midi d'été. Ça cogne... Ça cogne contre mon crâne. Des coups qui calcinent toute pensée rationnelle.

Ça brûle. _Je brûle_. Est-ce enfin la fin? Seraient-ce les flammes qui s'avancent vers moi? Qu'elles viennent, qu'elles m'aveuglent! Venez... Venez... Mon coeur est encore froid.

Et il le restera.

Je suis coincé dans mes draps humides de sueur. Mon bras tremble sans que je ne puisse l'arrêter, comme si mes veines explosaient, implosaient, s'emmêlaient. Peut-être que c'est ça, peut-être que quelque chose bouille sous ma peau... Quelque chose d'ardent, quelque chose de mauvais.

Ça fait mal. Putain, la douleur est indescriptible, surpuissante. Elle défie tout raisonnement. Des vis qui s'enfoncent dans mon bras, des cordes qui s'enroulent autour de mes muscles.

Cette souffrance c'est mon bras qui brûle, c'est l'acide dans ma chair. La marque infecte ma peau, son encre noir lutte pour persister. J'aurais dû me douter que cette merde survivrait, qu'elle trouverait un moyen de s'accrocher à mon épiderme. Dès que le Seigneur des Ténèbres me l'a posée, j'ai compris que cette Marque n'était pas qu'un simple tatouage. Cette Marque c'est l'aura de la mort qui te suit partout, l'odeur rance du sang qui s'immisce dans les crevasses de ta peau. C'est plus qu'une Marque, c'est le signe que la Mort est partout. Avec la Marque, tu deviens la Mort. Avec cette Marque, ta vie ne vaut plus rien.

Je n'ai presque aucun souvenir du jour où le Seigneur m'a marqué comme l'un des siens. Je me rappelle des rites que je devais effectuer avant de me présenter à lui. Je me souviens d'une ignoble potion, un mélange visqueux et noirâtre qui avait le goût de cendres. Queudver m'avait pratiquement mis le Calice rempli à ras bord aux bords des lèvres et j'ai bu. Putain, je l'ai bu jusqu'à la dernière goutte, le goût était infect mais je n'ai rien laissé. Après ma bouche était sèche, si sèche... Ensuite on m'a emmené dans les appartements du Maître, puis les souvenirs s'arrêtent là.

Je me souviens seulement m'être réveillé dans une flaque de sang, terrassé par une douleur inédite et extraordinaire. Une brûlure interne, une nausée paralysante... Je me souviens de mon bras, où brillait désormais l'effroyable Marque des Ténèbres.

Ce que le Maître a fait pour tracer cette foutue marque dans ma chair, ça je ne sais pas. Je ne le saurai jamais, mais je pense que c'est mieux. Les rituels de magie noire sont très rarement composé de danses et de lancer de pétales roses. C'est mieux de rester de rester ignorant des choses qui te détruisent.

La seule chose que je sais c'est que quelque soit le rituel que mes compères et moi avons subi pour être marqués à vie comme un larbin du Maître, l'issue est la même. Au réveil, peu importe si tu es nu et couvert de ton propre sang, seule la marque qui alourdit ton bras accapare tes pensées.

A mon réveil, il n'y avait personne autour de moi. J'étais seul alors que je venais de recevoir la marque qui me promettait la gloire éternelle.

Quelle gloire ? Mon histoire n'a rien de glorieux, le début est pathétique, un incipit navrant; simplement un gamin qui veut faire aussi bien que son père, un gamin qui s'enfonce dans les arcanes du mal. Un début d'histoire assez commun, une tragédie qui sent le réchauffé.

La suite de l'histoire n'est qu'une succession d'échecs et de regrets. Le genre d'histoire qu'on ne raconte pas aux enfants; celles qui peuplent les gros pavés tragiques, dont l'intrigue fait chialer les sensibles.

Je me console en me disant que la fin de l'histoire est encore à écrire.

Putain un gamin... J'en étais un quand on m'a posé la Marque. Je croyais encore que je pouvais m'en tirer, je croyais que je faisais le poids.

Je n'étais qu'un gamin et les gamins ne font jamais le poids face à la haine et la violence. À seize ans la violence ne fait pas encore partie de toi, tu commences seulement à l'accepter. Accepter que la vie n'est pas un putain de jeu ou plutôt qu'elle n'est plus un jeu. Accepter que tous les hommes qu'ils soient bons ou mauvais ont tous un peu de violence en eux. Mais quand on est un gamin, la violence est un jeu.

C'est mimer la mort et les duels, c'est se servir d'un vieux bout de bois comme d'une baguette. Quand tu es gosse tu mimes les gestes de la guerre comme tu mimes les gestes de l'amour, quelques baisers en l'air, quelques sorte lancés sans baguette. Puis tu grandis et les gestes, ces vieux jeux auxquels tu jouais quand tu n'avais pas encore toutes tes dents deviennent une réalité.

Un déluge de haine pour un déluge de sang, voilà ce qu'est la guerre. Il n'y a pas de braves hommes qui affrontent la mort droit dans les yeux, pas d'amants qui s'embrassent au milieu de l'affrontement. Ce que tu lis dans les livres, ce que tu imagines quand t'es gosse, tout ça; ça n'existe pas. Toute ces merdes qu'on t'a mis dans le crâne, ces histoires bidons du prestige de la guerre et d'une cause qui vaut la mort. Tous ces mensonges que t'as bouffé, tu les vomis dès que tu mets un pied sur le champ de bataille. Tu les vomis avec la dernière once d'innocence que t'avais, cette pathétique part de toi qui pensait que faire la guerre allait te rendre fort.

La guerre ne rend pas fort, elle te rend faible. Elle brise les os, les dents et les esprits encore sains. Elle brise ta voix, l'écho de tes rires. Elle brise le ciel comme un tonnerre.

La Guerre est une belle merde, une bouse dont tu ne peux pas te défaire. Une merde collée à tes semelles. Un truc répugnant, qui empeste et qui salit la plus pure des âmes.

Je n'étais qu'un gamin quand tout a commencé, puceau de la guerre et de la chair. Puis tout est parti en vrille, j'ai découvert l'horreur et la jouissance. La nuit j'allais et venais entre les reins de Pansy, le jour je torturais des premières années sous l'œil attentif d'Alecto Carrow. J'ai essayé de trouver refuge dans l'extase, en mêlant nos corps tremblants dans les cachots froids de Serpentard, j'ai mordu ses lèvres, j'ai goûté son sang pur.

La pureté n'a pas bon goût. A moins que ce soit le sang qui ait simplement mauvais goût.

Je n'ai jamais vraiment essayé d'aimer Pansy, comme je n'ai jamais voulu torturer ces pauvres Gryffondors. Tout était mécanique, les Endoloris et les coups de reins. Tout venait d'un coup, d'un seul, l'orgasme et la culpabilité. Il y avait les larmes de mes victimes et la sueur du corps chaud de Pansy contre le mien. Quelques gouttes d'agonie et de plaisirs.

Et parfois tout se mêlait, mes victimes hurlaient mais j'entendais le souffle erratique de Pansy, le bruit du matelas qui grincait et de nos corps qui s'entrechoquaient. Parfois alors que Pansy ondulait doucement au dessus de moi, ses cuisses fermes autour de mes hanches, j'entendais les cris des pauvres gamins que j'avais torturé quelques heures plus tôt.

Quand mes mains caressaient les petits seins de Pansy, je pensais à ce que mes doigts avaient fait avant, alors que mon pouce et mon index traçaient les contours de son téton je voyais le sang que ces mêmes doigts avait touchés. Ces flaques pourpres et grisâtres, ce mélange de sang sale et de vomi qui sortait des bouches de mes victimes quand la douleur des Endoloris devenait insupportable. Je les lavais sans la magie ces flaques, accroupi comme un elfe, raclant le sol avec un chiffon. D'une certaine façon me salir littéralement les mains étaient une façon de laver mon âme.

Quelquefois, j'étais dans l'incapacité de coucher avec Pansy. Ce n'était pas grave, elle restait nue dans mon lit, toujours silencieuse. Elle avait aussi peur que moi. Nous restions serrés l'un contre l'autre. Elle ne me demandait jamais ce qui causait mes troubles. Elle le savait déjà. On entendait les cris des premières années dans tout Poudlard, et elle savait ce qu'il se passait quand je refusais les ordres des Carrows. Elle avait vu les cicatrices sur mon dos, mon ventre, mes cuisses. Elle les avait toutes vues, sans jamais les commenter, sans jamais me plaindre. C'était ce que j'appréciais chez Pansy. Il n'y avait aucune once de pitié dans son regard, simplement de la résignation. Nous pensions que nous allions mourir. C'était simplement ça, elle cherchait la petite mort avant la grande mort que cette guerre allait causer.

J'etais un gamin quand je suis devenu un soldat de la mort. Mais ça, les gens l'oublient facilement. Ils se souviennent des gens qui ont criés sous les sorts de ma baguette, de ces sang-de-bourbe qui ont crevé dans ma cave.

Ces sang-de-bourbe qui ont crevé par ma main.

Ils ne veulent pas entendre des heures de tortures que j'ai enduré ni des menaces continuelles et quotidiennes. Ni de la fois où le Maître s'est servi de moi comme d'un cobaye pour ces potions. Ils ne veulent pas savoir la texture et le goût des liquides que j'ai bu, des poisons acides qui ont brûlé ma gorge. Ils préfèrent nier l'évident.

Personne n'est sorti indemne de cette guerre, mais ils ne voient que leurs cicatrices.

Ils pensent avoir le monopole sur la souffrance, ces braves types qui ont combattu le régime du Maître. Ils chialent putain , crachent sur les tombes des mangemorts, ces tyrans qui ont volés leur jeunesse. Ils retiennent le sacrifices de leurs frères, l'héroïsme de Potter, ils oublient le nom des mangemorts qu'ils ont tués.

Plus tard lorsqu'un pauvre survivant cupide écrira un livre sur la Grande Guerre, ils retiendront le nom des héros. Les autres, les guerriers de l'ombre, les rafleurs massacrés par les Aurors le lendemain de la guerre, les loup-garous de la meute de Greyback tout simplement jetés à Azkaban; ceux-là ne seront pas dans les bouquins.

Ils ne garderont que les belles histoires, ces anecdotes qui ne sont belles que pour ceux qui se sont battus pour la "bonne cause", celle qui vaut toutes les louanges, celle qui remet tes compteurs à zéro, qui fait de toi un homme libre.

"Bonne cause"? Y-a-t'il vraiment une bonne cause dans la guerre? Quand les deux partis s'entretuent ? Quelle putain d'hypocrisie, que devient la bonne cause quand elle est noyée dans le sang des ennemis?

Je ne dis pas que je suis innocent. Merde, j'ai fait des trucs, et ces choses faites dans les coins sombres de mon manoir, ces actes me poursuivront jusqu'à la fin de ma vie. Les journaux aiment déballer les horreurs que j'ai commises, mais parlent-ils de l'Ordre du Phénix ? Comment pensent-ils que l'Ordre a réuni toutes ces informations? En prêchant l'amour et la joie?

Mon manoir avait sa cave, sa chambre de tortures et d'expérimentations mais l'Ordre en avait aussi.

J'étais un gamin, putain, les gens ont la mémoire qui flanche, complètement obsédés par leur propre souffrance; je pourrais me vider de mon sang devant eux, ils ne feraient rien. À quoi bon lorsque la Marque qui tâche mon bras a déjà scellé mon sort?

Aujourd'hui gamin ou pas j'affronte la douleur comme un homme. Je serre les dents si fort que je sens ma mâchoire craquer. Ça brûle, ça bout.

Mon bras est feu, comme s'Il m'appelait. Comme s'Il était encore vivant.

Le Maître est mort. Je ne vais pas mourir. J'ai traversé trop d'épreuves pour mourir dans cette chambre pourrie.

Ma chambre est plongée dans le noir, il fait encore nuit dehors. Il y a un lustre hideux au plafond, une lampe sur ma table de chevet mais je ne sais pas les actionner. Je ne connais aucun moyen d'émettre de la lumière sans magie. Seule la lumière naturelle illumine ma chambre. La nuit, je circule les bras tendus pour éviter de rencontrer les murs et les armoires, l'obscurité est totale. Je n'ose pas demander comment allumer la lumière.

Je reste dans l'ombre, c'est mieux ainsi.

Tu t'habitues à la nuit comme tu t'habitues au malheur. Avec résignation, avec dépit. Sans trop savoir où tu vas, sans trop savoir comment t'extirper des ténèbres.

Je passe le reste de la nuit dans un état second, frissonant entre mes draps, gémissant de douleur. Je délire, je ne sais plus si je dors ou si je suis mort, mais je me sens partir loin... Plus loin que je ne l'ai jamais été.

Quelques images apparaissent, je commence à voir... Il n'y pas que mon corps en ébullition, mon esprit surchauffe... Tout est noir mais je la vois, ou plutôt je lasens. Je sens la lumière, j'aperçois cette miniscule lueur au fond du tunnel.

La lumiere s'approche-t-elle ou bien est-ce moi qui m'élève?

Un jet de lumière m'éblouit puis j'atteins enfin le bout du chemin. La lumière est devenue faible, mais je peux percevoir une ombre, la silhouette d'une personne oubliée... Puis une odeur envahit mes narines, l'odeur de jasmin, délicat parfum. Une douce fragrance printanière pour une femme dure comme la glace d'hiver.

Cette odeur je la connais, je l'ai senti tant de fois .

C'est Mère.

Elle est seule dans une pièce seulement éclairée par une bougie qui emet une étrange lumière verte. Elle est couchée par terre, ses longs cheveux blonds sont éparpillés autour d'elle, créant une halo clair autour de sa silhouette. Il y a un bruit, ou un tremblement, une sorte d'écho qui fait résonner le silence et trembler les murs. Ma mère appelle mon nom. Draco. Draco. Draco. Ses pieds nus grattent le sol, elle arque son dos, le mouvement n'est pas gracieux, c'est la souffrance qui est le maître de ses gestes. Tout son corps est tendu, l'extrême paleur de sa peau fait ressortir ses veines bleues et violettes. C'est curieux ses veines semblent avoir été peintes, son corps ressemble à un tableau usé, un chef-d'oeuvre obsolète.

Ma mère hurle, elle hurle mon nom. Sa voix se brise, elle sépare les syllabes. Draco. Dra-co. Dra-co. Elle m'appelle, mais je suis nulle part. Tout à coup un serpent apparaît. Il siffle, comme une mélodie sinistre, il est gigantesque, irréel. Plus grand qu'un arbre nourri par la pluie et plus imposant qu'une montagne ruinée par la mer. Plus grand que je ne le serai jamais. Il s'approche d'elle et elle crie mon nom une nouvelle fois, rien ne se passe, rien ne change.

Le corps du serpent glisse sur son dos et s'enroule autour de son cou. Elle ne peut pas bouger, elle ne peut pas crier. Le serpent bloque sa respiration, elle devient écarlate, puis pourpre puis blême. Des millers de couleurs se reflètent sur sa peau mais ces yeux restent vides. Quand elle est immobile, la gueule du serpent s'avance, il gobe son nez comme un enfant dévore une glace au chemin de traverse.

Le cauchemar finit comme il commence, en une seule seconde tout disparaît.

Soudain, tout s'illumine, le néant s'éclaire. La lumière est si vive, si puissante... Elle vient d'un autre monde... J'entends des vagues douces qui caressent la côte. Je sens des mains qui se baladent dans mes cheveux. Un visage est au dessus du mien, une odeur fruitée ravit mes sens. C'est l'odeur de l'Été, l'odeur du bonheur. La figure au-dessus de moi est d'abord floue puis les détails apparaissent. Une chevelure brune, un petit nez droit parsemée de quelques tâches de rousseur, une bouche fine, finement dessinée, dont la forme évoque un coeur. Des yeux marrons, aussi sombres que les troncs des arbres anciens, aussi brillants que la cime qui suinte des écorces.

Elle commence par fredonner une chanson. Je connais ce chant, je le reconnaîtrais toujours. Je l'ai entendu à Poudlard, durant ma deuxième année. je me souviens parfaitement, Granger l'a chanté dans la bibliothèque, tard le soir quand elle pensait qu'elle était seule. Elle tournait les pages de son bouquin une à une, bougeait sa tête au rythme de la mélodie. Ses cheveux hirsutes dansaient, virevoltaient. Je me souviens avoir pensé qu'elle était laide, affreusement laide.

Elle avait déboutonné trois boutons de son chemisier, on pouvait apercevoir la bretelle en dentelle de son soutien-gorge. C'était joli, délicat pour une fille de douze ans. Je me répétais qu'elle était laide, et pourtant je restais derrière les étagères de livres,je l'observais se livrer à sa musique. J'étais jeune, inconscient. Elle était laide, ses dents étaient encore trop longues et ses cheveux se dressaient d'eux même. Elle était laide et son sang sale. Elle continuait de fredonner, ses longs doigts tournant les pages avec délicatesse. Elle était laide et indigne de mon intérêt. Mais ce jour-là en la regardant j'ai senti un picotement désormais familier. Il y avait une pression dans mon caleçon, une envie brûlante qui demandait soulagement.

Plus je la regardais, plus l'envie grandissait. Elle était laide, et j'avais envie d'elle. Quel pauvre gosse j'étais, excité par Granger.

Deux semaines après ce malheureux incident dans la bibliothèque, elle se faisait pétrifier par le Basilic.

Figée, elle semblait encore plus laide.

Je reconnaitrais toujours cette mélodie, c'est celle de l'envie. Les mains dans mes cheveux descendent et caressent mon front. Je lève le regard, ses cheveux sont balayés par la brise iodée, des mèches couvrent ses yeux, d'autres restent coincées entre ses lèvres. Comme si ses cheveux eux-même avaient un libre-arbitre, une liberté de mouvement. Ce n'est pas le vent qui dicte ses mouvements, les mèches choisissent leur propre danse.

Elle est divinement laide Granger. Une putain de déesse sous mes paupières.

La mélodie ralentit, elle est triste maintenant. Et l'Envie , cette tension dans mon corps, cette boule glorieuse dans mon ventre, disparaît .

Elle est toujours au dessus de moi, éclairée par la lumière éclatante du ciel.

La mélodie finit alors que la figure au-dessus de moi devient plus nette. Tout est silencieux, même le chant des vagues contre la grève a cessé.

Malgré les mèches qui lui barrent le visage, je la reconnais. Je pourrais la reconnaître sans même qu'elle fredonne son maudît chant, j'ai eu son horrible face dans mon champs de vision pendant tellement d'années. Bien sûr que je la reconnais.

La Lumière s'intensifie, un appel à la réalité ou une invitation à laisser mon rêve m'emporter. Je ne sais pas.

Ce n'est pas un rêve ordinaire. C'est ma raison qui se détraque.

Granger continue son chant et caresse mon cadavre sur une plage au sable blanc mon corps nu et inanimé est posé sur ses cuisses diaphanes, ses larmes tombent sur mon front pâle. Dans mon rêve, les vagues caressent nos pieds et le vent est chaud. Ses mains se baladent dans mes mèches blondes. Elle se penche, embrasse ma joue, puis ses lèvres chaudes descendent lentement vers mon cou , mon épaule, mon avant-bras. Elle embrasse délicatement la Marque des Ténèbres qui disparaît aussitôt. Quand elle relève sa bouche est noire, ses lèvres dégoulinent d'encre noire. Aussi noire que ma Marque.

Sa langue vient glisser contre sa lèvre, l'encre se mélange à sa salive.

Elle est laide. Prodigieusement laide.

Je sombre dans l'inconscience avant même que le jour ne se lève.

-o-

«Monsieur Williams, vous m'entendez?»

Mes yeux s'ouvrent doucement, je mets quelques secondes à m'accomoder à la lumière du jour. J'ai l'impression de flotter hors de mon corps. Suis-je encore en train de rêver? Est-ce les flots qui entraînent mon corps vers le rivage?

Il y a une femme assise sur mon lit, je l'ai déjà vue quelque part... Où?

Ses petits yeux ridés se plissent, elle semble inquiète, confuse... Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait la nuit dernière? Ai-je fait du mal à quelqu'un? Est-elle effrayée de moi?

Quelque part derrière les multiples veines et la peau qui composent mon corps, mon cœur bat à un rythme dangereux. Une concierto cardiaque qui fait vibrer mes côtes.

Putain, je ne me souviens de rien. C'est le vide dans ma tête, le vide dans ma vie. Les souvenirs se bousculent, mais les images qui me viennent me donnent la nausées. Tout va trop vite. Les souvenirs viennent et repartent, l'odeur de l'alcool m'enveloppe tout d'un coup, je me sens lourd. Lourd et vieux.

La vieille se remue à côté de moi, ses bras mous et gras font trembler le lit.

Elle se saisit d'un chiffon humide et tapote mon front brûlant. Elle sent le jasmin ou la lavande, je ne sais plus vraiment, j'ai toujours confondu les noms des fleurs. Je sais seulement que ma mère aimait les fleurs, les camélias, les pâquerettes et les lilas, c'était son havre de paix le jardin, son coin de paradis.

Puis le Seigneur des Ténèbres est arrivé. Le Jardin est devenu un dépôt, le lieu sordide où l'on posait les mourants et les cadavres, les prisonniers torturés qui suppliaient une mort rapide. Ma mère n'allait plus au jardin, à quoi bon? Les fleurs baignaient dans le sang, les pétales blanches devenaient rouges.

Je me demande si ces fleurs poussent encore aujourd'hui, si le sang agit comme la pluie...

«Monsieur Williams ? Vous vous sentez mieux?»

Ma tête est encore engourdie mais je trouve la force d'aquiescer. La vieille dame sourit, un sourire doux qui me rappelle celui de ma mère. Cette moldue est vieille et fripée mais son visage dégage quelque chose de réconfortant, quelque chose qui me rappelle ma maison.

Ma maison... Ma maison? Ai-je encore une maison?

«Vous avez réveillé tous les clients de l'auberge la nuit dernière, vous hurliez que votre bras vous faisait mal, vous essayiez de l'arracher... J'ai dû vous donner quelques somnifères. Heureusement une cliente de mon auberge a réussi à vous calmer. Dieu seul sait comment j'aurais fait sans son aide...»

Elle frotte ses paumes l'une contre l'autre, anxieuse.

«Voulez-vous que j'appelle un de vos proches? Un ami? Vous ne devriez pas rester seul, j'ignore ce qui a causé votre crise la nuit dernière mais je sais que vous avez besoin de soutien. Vous êtes souffrant Monsieur Williams, quand nous faisons face à la souffrance, nous devons être entourés.»

Je la regarde avec des yeux mi-clos, malgré la douleur qui me perce le crâne, je perçois son regard rempli de pitié. Pauvre Moldue... Que sais-tu de la souffrance?

Je devrais lui dire de déguerpir. Ça lui enleverait cette stupide expression compatissante du visage. J'opte pour la solution de facilité, celle qui ne nécessite ni cris, ni force. Je ne réponds pas. De toute manière, je n'ai plus de proches. Pansy, Blaise et même Théo... Ils sont partis. Ils sont tous partis, fuyant les dégâts que mes turpitudes ont causé. Je ne les blâme pas. Je n'ai rien à offrir, hormis du sang et beaucoup de rancoeur.

Je ne trouve pas la force de virer la vieille moldue. Je suis fatigué, mes muscles sont aussi fébriles que ceux d'un nourrisson. J'ai l'impression que mes organes se consument, que mes tripes périssent dans les flammes, la fièvre m'emmène dans son feu infernal et je la suis, tête baissée et coeur battant.

La vieille se penche au dessus de moi. Sa main frippée se pose sur mon front, elle soupire, l'odeur de fleur emplit mes narines. J'ai l'impression de redevenir un petit garçon, tout pâle et tout souffrant, couché tout près de sa mère.

Mais qu'est-ce que je dis? Cette grosse moldue n'est pas ma mère. Ma mère est à Sainte-Mangouste. Ma mère est loin. Qu'est-ce que dirait cette moldue si elle savait que sa race me répugne? Voudrait-elle toujours baisser ma fièvre? Bien sûr que non, elle serait horrifiée. Oh oui, elle crierait. Parfait, nos haines seraient réciproques.

Si elle savait la bonne femme... Si elle savait comme mon coeur déborde de haine... Si elle savait lire les insultes qui brillent dans mes yeux. Si seulement elle savait l'ampleur de mon dégoût envers ceux de son espèce...

Elle ne voudrait pas être à mes côtés.

La vieille femme se lève avec le manque de grace qui caractérise les moldus. Elle me sourit, présentant ses petites dents jaunies par le temps. Ses yeux se ferment presque complètement quand elle sourit, elle paraît encore plus vieille, encore plus faible.

Je me demande qui est la personne la plus fébrile dans cette misérable chambre? La vieille ou moi?

«Le médecin du village devrait vous osculter à nouveau. Je vais lui dire que vous avez repris conscience. Vous savez Docteur Gimms a eu une nuit difficile, d'abord avec la grossesse de la petite Cameron, une terrible histoire cette petite... Terrible...»

Une expression de profond chagrin envahit ses traits, pendant un court moment la vieille s'égare dans ses songes, la mine triste. Comme elle paraît vieille... «Puis Docteur Gimms a accouru à votre chevet aussi vite qu'il a pu... Heureusement une cliente a réussi à vous calmer avant l'arrivée du médecin.» Elle se tourne vers la porte, empoigne la poignée difficilement, ses gestes sont peu précis. La vieillesse a rendu sa voix et ses gestes lents et tremblants.

«J'oubliais, vous allez sans doute avoir la visite de la jeune femme qui m'a aidé hier. Vous devriez la remercier, son aide a été précieuse. J'ai promis de lui faire savoir quand vous serez réveillé. À bientôt Monsieur Williams.»

Lorsqu'elle passe la porte, je soupire, d'agacement ou de soulagement. Je ne sais pas vraiment.

Mon bras tremble encore, j'ai l'impression qu'Il est encore vivant, qu'Il m'appelle. Ça arrive souvent. Bien trop souvent, la première fois j'ai même cru que le Seigneur des Ténèbres n'avait jamais été vaincu par Potter. J'ai vraiment cru que j'avais rêvé de la Bataille de Poudlard. Ou plutôt que tout était une sorte de cauchemar. Parfois, j'ai l'impression d'être encore au Manoir et les cris des victimes me reviennent, les regards des hommes et des femmes que j'ai laissé mourir.

Je ris, seul dans ma petite chambre. Tous ces gens sont morts, mais je suis là. Je suis vivant.

Je suis vivant, je murmure cette phrase, d'abord du bout des lèvres, essayant ces mots comme un enfant murmure un mot salace. Je suis vivant, je le répète encore, cette fois-ci ma voix s'élève. Je suis vivant, putain c'est aussi électrisant qu'étourdissant.

Les corps nus et ensanglantés de mes victimes défilent sous mes paupières, leurs suppliques percent mes oreilles. Ils sont morts. Tous ces gens. Ces pères, ces mères, ces fils, ces filles.. Ils sont mort en pleine agonie, fauchés par une guerre qui n'a jamais eu de sens. Pris par un fléau que nul ne peut empêcher. La violence de l'Homme s'est déversé sur ces pauvres personnes. Comment pouvaient-ils lutter contre la folie du Maître?

Ces gens sont six pieds sous terre à présent. Une tombe au dessus de l'herbe fraîche. On va les oublier. D'années en années leurs visages deviendront flous dans la mémoire de leurs proches. Demain ils seront un souvenir lointain, une pauvre voix inaudible dans leurs esprits usés.

Ces pauvres gens, condamnés à pourrir dans la terre, leurs tombes se salieront, certaines se casseront, victimes de la force du vent. Tu ne peux rien contre la force de la nature, je l'ai appris récemment, le vent, la guerre, la pluie. Tu ne peux rien contre eux, tu ne peux pas empêcher la nature de s'autodétruire. Et la guerre, si horrible soit elle, fait partie de la nature des Hommes.

Et moi je suis vivant. Mon cœur bat pour emmerder ceux qui ne battent plus. Ma respiration s'élève vers le ciel comme un doigt d'honneur planté devant le soleil.

Je n'ai que la douleur pour me rappeler que je suis en vie. C'est peut-être assez pour mener une vie décente après tout...

Je suis vivant. Je me le répète, encore et encore, goûtant ces mots avec euphorie.

T'es vivant crevure...

Putain je suis vivant... Pourquoi cela sonne-t-il comme une insulte à ceux qui ont perdu la vie?

* * *

Un pied qui cogne une table. Une potion qui brûle. Une ampoule qui pète. Un oiseau qui se cogne contre une vitre. Un sombral qui meurt. Un robinet qui coule trop longtemps. Une plafond qui tombe. Des pousssieres d'etoiles sur nos fronts.

Un sort qui rencontre sa cible. Un corps pâle qui rencontre le sol. L'ultime rencontre avant l'au-delà.

C'est fou comme la vie est faite. Des milliers d'actions dans le monde entier, des milliards d'invidius qui respirent et qui agissent, et les gestes de l'un changent la vie de l'autre. Ce monde est fait d'une infinité de couches, toutes superposées. Un mille-feuille de bordel. On est peut-être tous les uns sur les autres, soumis à l'action du prochain. La vie est un château de cartes où chacun est plié à la volonté de l'autre.

Un seul geste. Une décision, et le château se détruit.

Une rafale de vent et tout tombe. Une rencontre et tout est bouleversé.

Parfois je pense que la vie est un jeu perdu d'avance.

Il y a mille et mille villes dans notre monde. Des grandes métropoles américaines aux prairies chinoises. Des centaines et des centaines de mers et de côtes. Mais il a fallu que Draco Malefoy ait choisi celle-ci. J'aime penser que nos vies sont régies par un Destin. Peut-être que tout est déjà écrit.

Peut-être même que nous étions faits pour nous rencontrer dans ce misérable bar moldu. De toutes les villes du mondes nous avons choisi la même... Est-ce nos actions passées qui nous ont mené à ce que nous sommes aujourd'hui ? Nos rencontres passées nous ont-elles menées ici?

Cesse de te poser des questions Hermione.

Je ne peux pas rester calme. Il faut que je m'occupe l'esprit, sinon je redoute la nuit, quand je suis seule avec mes pensées. Je cherche le sommeil, je tourne et je tourne dans mon lit. Je lis quelques textes sur les Runes Anciennes, puis je recherche le sommeil. Je me retourne dans mon lit. C'est un cycle, continu, éreintant. Je cherche, je tourne, je lis, mais le sommeil vient rarement. Quand il vient, il m'embarque dans ses mécanismes. Il est dur à trouver et encore plus dur à supporter. Les cauchemars se succèdent et se ressemblent. Le calme que procure la nuit n'est qu'apparent. La vérité est que la nuit abrite la folie. J'en ai vu des hommes à la dérive sous la lune, j'ai vu la démence se refléter dans leurs yeux fauves. J'ai vu ce que la nuit sème.

La nuit créé de nouveaux monstres.

Je place mon oreiller entre ma main et ma tête. C'est décidé, cette nuit sera la mienne. Je vais dormir, tomber dans un sommeil profond. Je ne rêverai ni d'horcruxes, ni de Bellatrix. Je ne rêverai pas de Ron.

Mes paupières deviennent lourdes, je me sens quitter ma conscience. Ça y est je vais enfin dormir.. Je le sens, le soulagement est si près...

Je resserre la couverture autour de moi. J'ai froid.

Le froid m'accompagne depuis que Ron m'a quittée.

Je vais m'endormir.. Rien ne peut m'arrêter.

Un cri résonne.

C'est assez pour me faire sursauter. Je soulève la couverture, quitte le lit en un seul bond. Je me saisis de ma baguette sans hésiter.

Le cri continue, la voix est grave et empreinte de souffrance. Cet homme hurle et hurle encore, ses cris résonnent entre les murs, à travers les étages, dans mes oreilles. Son cri pénètre les couches et les murs de briques.

Ces cris me touchent en plein cœur. J'en ai entendu des cris comme ça pendant la Bataille. J'en ai entendu et je les entends encore dans mes cauchemars la nuit. Ils hurlent ces victimes, ces pauvres innocents qui demandent mon aide.

Je ne fais rien pour eux dans mes rêves, je reste silencieuse, regardant la vie quitter leur corps. Je suis inutile, paralysée par leurs cris.

Le cri de l'homme continue, aussi long que l'aboiement d'un loup, aussi assourdissant que le son des vagues qui frappent la roche.

Je sors de ma chambre en courant, je ne laisserai pas cette personne souffrir. Je ne laisserai plus personne souffrir.

Très vite je fais face à la gérante de l'hôtel, elle court dans le corridor une casserole à la main. Elle est drappée d'un plaid orné de pois, la bretelle de son soutien gorge n'est pas ajustée, elle tombe sur son épaule.

Elle est complètement affolée. Ses joues rondes sont écarlates, quelques perles de sueur font briller son front ridé.

Elle sent le biscuit et le thé vert, une odeur assez semblable à celle de ma mère.

Non Hermione. Ne pense pas à elle. Pas à eux.

Les cris continuent, le son s'intensifie. Mon instinct me crie d'aider cet homme. Je ne peux plus rester de marbre face à la souffrance des autres. Je ne connais que trop bien la douleur. Avec tout le calme que je réussis à invoquer je lui demande d'une voix douce:

«Que se passe-t-il Madame ?» Elle ne me répond pas regardant du côté et de l'autre du couloir, complètement submergée par la situation. Je répète ma question, plus fort en priant silencieusement pour qu'elle m'accorde enfin un regard. Je parle très fort essayant de couvrir les cris provenant de l'étage du haut. «Madame, qu'est ce qui se passe ? Il faut que nous faisions quelques chose nous ne pouvons pas laisser cette homme souffrir.»

Je crois qu'elle m'écoute, son regard vitreux rencontre enfin le mien. Je souris, c'est un début, elle daigne reconnaître ma présence.

Un nouveau cri résonne. Un mauvais pressentiment éclôt dans mon esprit, la sensation que ce cri dissimule des maux incurables.

Je ne peux pas le laisser commme ça. Je ne peux pas.

Je cours jusqu'à la source du bruit, mes pas décidés me mènent à la chambre 10. La porte n'est pas fermée, je l'ouvre complètement.

Je manque de m'étaler par terre en découvrant l'identité du pauvre homme agonisant.

Draco Malefoy. Encore lui. Toujours lui.

Malefoy se débat dans ses draps, il hurle, gesticule dans tous les sens. Ses yeux s'ouvrent puis se referment. Je ne l'ai jamais vu aussi faible.

Il est dément, tout simplement fou de douleur. Ses poings s'agrippent aux draps, sa peau est rouge, aussi écarlate que le sang qui pulse dans ses veines. Il tremble, ruisselant de sueur.

Je tremble pour lui, le voir si souffrant devrait me réjouir. Et pourtant...

Sa peau rendue luisante par la transpiration fait briller sa Marque des Ténèbres. Je devrais le haïr. Je devrais lui cracher dessus et le laisser souffrir jusqu'à ce qu'il ne puisse plus respirer. Jusqu'à qu'il crache du sang, comme ces victimes l'ont fait précédemment.

Je devrais quitter cette chambre en courant. Oublier Malefoy qui crie encore d'une voix brisée.

Je devrais. Mais dans la vie tout est une succession d'événements, un verre qui se brise, des dragons qui plongent dans des lacs, des voitures qui émettent de la fumée noire dans l'atmosphère, des Détraqueurs qui répandent leur aura sombre dans le pays. Une étoile qui brille la haut dans le ciel. Une autre qui s'éteint un peu plus loin. Un cri dans la nuit et le silence comme seule réponse.

Puisque que la vie est une succession d'actions que l'on subit, laissons faire le destin. Cette suite d'action m'a menée ici, au chevet d'une personne qui, auparavant, prenait plaisir à me voir pleurer. J'accours vers le corps tremblotant de Malefoy en un instant. Mon cœur tambourine comme pendant les batailles. Il marmonne quelques mots inaudibles, son front est plissé. Mes doigts se pose sur son front, s'humidifiant au contact de sa peau brûlante et suintante.

 _Malefoy, que t'a-t-on fait?_

La fièvre qui terrasse son corps le fait délirer. Soudain il s'écrie, répétant le mot "mère" comme un enfant que l'on a arraché à sa famille. Son bras se lève vers le ciel, comme pour atteindre une personne en lévitation. Je recule la tête avant que sa main ne me cogne.

Il est hoquette, tousse, c'est une toux grasse comme celle qui précède la mort. Puis ses yeux s'ouvrent et les cris qui sortent de ses lèvres pâles sont encore plus atroces.

Ses yeux sont ouverts, mais ils ne voient pas le plafond moisi de sa chambre, ou mon visage inquiet penché vers le sien. Il voit autre chose, à travers moi et le papier-peint. Ils sont grands ouverts ses yeux, immenses et terrifiants, des énormes billes gris clair qui fixent l'au-delà.

Mes mains se posent sur ses joues, je murmure aussi calmement que mon état me le permet:

«Malefoy, tu m'entends?»

J'élève ma voix assez fort pour couvrir le son de ses hurlements.

Sa respiration est chaotique, il y a quelque chose de si dérangeant dans son regard perdu. Plus dérangeant que mes cauchemars ou que les yeux éteints de ma mère. Plus perturbant encore que la guerre.

Ces yeux gris, indéchiffrables, normalement épris de mépris sont désormais voilés d'horreur.

Maléfoy est en transe, à pleine voix il hurle "mère." J'essaie de le calmer, mes mains tiennent ses joues et je lui murmure quelques mots de réconfort et ma voix est calme et douce et raisonnée face à la folie de son le regarde désespérément et je répète que tout ira bien et je lui dis avec tout l'espoir qui sommeille en moi que le soleil se lève et j'attends qu'il me regarde vraiment, qu'il voit que je suis près de lui. J'attends qu'il s'écrie sang-de-bourbe et qu'il me prie sans politesse de dégager de sa chambre.

Et j'attends, toujours penchée au-dessus de lui, mes doigts appuyés sur ses fossettes. J'attends qu'il cesse enfin d'hurler, mes oreilles commencent à siffler. Il hurle, sa bouche est grande ouverte, son haleine alcoolisée me fait plisser du nez. Sa barbe mal taillée gratte mon poignet.

Il ne m'entend pas, ses yeux sont toujours dans le vague.

Quelques larmes tombent sur mes mains. Malefoy pleure. S'il savait que je le voyais dans cet état. Il me massacrerai.

Soudain, tout s'arrête. Les cris cessent enfin, derrière moi la gérante marche doucement, toujours aussi inquiéte. En me voyant aux côtés de Malefoy, penché au dessus de lui, je la sens incrédule. Je la regarde à peine, mon intention est fixée sur Malefoy.

De mon ton le plus autoritaire je demande un sceau d'eau fraîche, une chiffon et des somnifères. La patronne de la chambre d'hôte obéit sur-le-champ, courant aussitôt à la recherche des produits que j'ai demandé.

Mes yeux tombent sur les multiples cicatrices qui constellent le corps de Malefoy. Une grande cicatrice sépare son torse en deux parties, les autres sont plus petites, certaines sont en phase de cicatrisation. Chaque cicatrice est une étoile qui assombrit sa peau diaphane. Draco Malefoy, une constellation de blessures. Souvent méritées.

Je ne peux m'en pêcher d'éprouver de la peine pour lui, il est seul et tremblant en dessous de moi, ses cicatrices sont trop nombreuses, trop profondes. Il est trop jeune pour être autant marqué par la guerre.

 _Et toi Hermione, n'étais-tu pas trop jeune aussi? Et tes cicatrices, crois-tu les avoir méritées?_

Instinctivement, ma main se pose sur ma propre poitrine, traçant lentement la longueur de ma cicatrice pourpre, un cadeau empoisonné de Dolohov pendant la bataille au département des Mystères.

On a tous nos cicatrices et les plus béantes sont celles que l'on ne voit pas. Je crois que Malefoy le sait aussi. Le regard désespéré de Malefoy me revient en mémoire, quand il disait frébrilement qu'on ne pouvait pas oublier.

Pas de doute, Malefoy est aussi cassé à l'intérieur qu'à l'extérieur.

Je me demande, alors que mes yeux inspectent le teint cireux de Malefoy, qu'elle serait ma réaction si Malefoy venait à mourir maintenant, devant moi dans ce minable lit. Éprouverais-je de la pitié pour le garçon qui m'a traité- et me traite toujours- comme une moins que rien?

Je serais triste. Sans doute. Je ne verserais pas de larmes- Malefoy ne mérite pas mes larmes. Mais s'il venait à mourir tout à suite, je ne pourrais pas me le pardonner. Pas quand sa douleur est si évidente, pas quand ses larmes ont taché mes doigts.

Je ferme les yeux, respirant l'air fétide de l'horrible chambre de Malefoy.

Une main frôlant mon épaule me fait sursauter, par instinct ma main se pose sur ma hanche, là où est cachée ma baguette.

Je tourne la tête, la gérante de la maison d'hôte m'offre un sourire rassurant.

J'expire longuement, touat va bien. _Personne ne te veut du mal._

Je saisis le sceau d'eau fraîche et le chiffon, je trempe le tissu dans le liquide glacé, réprimant un gémissement lorsque ma main entre en contact avec les glaçons.

«J'ai appelé le médecin du village Mademoiselle, mais il est occupé par la grossesse de la pauvre petite Cameron. Une tragédie cette histoire... Une fille aussi jeune...»Ses pensées derivent, sa tête est ailleurs, son air est grave et peiné. Elle reprend d'une voix douce:

«Mademoiselle je souhaite vous remercier pour ce que vous faites pour Monsieur Williams. Il est si rare de nos jours de trouver des hommes et des femmes tels que vous, aidant son prochain sans rien demander en retour. Vous pouvez partir vous savez, le médecin arrivera d'une minute à l'autre..."

Je place le chiffon détrempé sur le front chaud de Malefoy, chassant les mèches de son front avec délicatesse.

«Je vais rester Madame. Je vais attendre l'arrivée du médecin. Male... Je veux dire Monsieur Williams est seul n'est-ce-pas? Personne ne l'accompagne?"

Avant même de lui demander cette question, je connais déjà la réponse.

«Monsieur Williams est très solitaire, il traine souvent au Bar à côté de la poste, à vrai dire il y passe ses journées. Je... C'est un homme secret, assez méfiant. Quand je lui ai demandé son nom pour la chambre, il a mis du temps à me répondre comme s'il hésitait... Et après quelques instants, il m'a répondu Williams. Je crois qu'il fuit quelqu'un ou quelque chose...»

Pourquoi a-t-il changé son nom? Avait-il peur que l'on le retrouve? Ou souhaite-t-il seulement un nouveau départ ?

Mon pouce trace les courbes du visage fin de Malefoy, ses joues creusées, son menton pointu et poilu. Il est si différent du garçon avec lequel j'ai fait mes études.

 _Que s'est-il passé Malefoy? Que s'est-il passé pour que nous finissions ici, toi et moi? Est-ce le vent qui m'a menée à toi? Est-ce tes cris qui m'ont attirés comme les Sirènes?_

Peut-être que tout est déjà écrit, depuis bien longtemps. Peut-être qu'une chose inexplicable me conduit à toi? La haine ? Le dégoût ?

Ma main saisit celle de Malefoy, mes doigts serrent les siens, une pression légère.

 _Tu ne mourras pas ce soir Malefoy. Si la vie m'a menée à toi, ce n'est pas pour que tu meures aujourd'hui._

 _Tu ne mourras pas. Ni aujourd'hui, ni demain._

* * *

 **Babillages de Pouleau:**

 **Je souhaite remercier SnowandSilver, pour être le catalyseur de Fatum. Sans toi ce texte ne serait encore qu'un brouillon parmi mes dizaines de travaux inachevés. Alors merci pour tout. Je crois que tu voulais Draco et non Drago, alors tout ceci est pour toi ma chère.**

 **J'aimerais éclaircir quelques points, l'histoire est prévue en trois parties; Linceul, Lazare et Ambroisie. Linceul sera de loin la partie la plus sombre de cette étrange histoire à laquelle je donne vie.**

 **Donc la suite de l'histoire est appelée à être plus légère. N'exagérons rien, ce ne sera pas la maison du bonheur. Je n'ai jamais été forte pour écrire de la comédie pure, mais disons que nos héros apprendront à être heureux dans l'univers assez meurtri de Fatum. Ce ne sera jamais une histoire remplie de bonheur non plus, n'espérez pas des chapitres entier réservés à la vie parfaite de Draco et Hermione.**

 **Le Draco de Fatum est une tête à claques et considère toujours les mordus comme inférieurs. Point à la ligne. Il a des soucis et je ne l'écrirai jamais autrement.**

 **D'ailleurs le nom des trois parties n'ont pas été choisies au hasard. Linceul étant le drap dans lequel le cadavre est enveloppé dans une sépulture. Lazare est un personnage issu du nouveau Testament qui a ressuscité, un linceul autour de son corps. Quant à l'Ambroisie, il s'agit d'un liquide divin issu de la mythologie grecque qui mène à l'immortalité.**

 **Ces trois titres incarnent le chemin que vont parcourir mes personnages; la mort que j'assimile à la guerre. La résurrection, promesse d'une nouvelle vie après la guerre et enfin l'immortalité, soit la possibilité du bonheur durable.**

 **J'aimerais aussi vous remercier, chaque review me motive pour écrire. Je suis complètement terrifiée à l'idée de poster ce chapitre, mais en même temps euphorique. C'est un sentiment assez paradoxal.**

 **La traduction de la citation de début de texte est issue de la traduction officielle de l'épisode.**

 **Fin des Babillages de Pouleau**


	3. Déssillés

**Fatum**

 _Fatum: Terme latin signifiant destin, évoque aussi la notion de fatalité._

 **Résumé** : « " _Détruis-moi Granger. Accomplis ce que la_ _guerre n'a_ _pas su faire._ " Ceci n'est pas une histoire d'amour. C'est l'histoire d'un désastre inévitable. [post-poudlard, dramione, la vie après la guerre n'est pas idyllique.]»

 **Partie 1:**

Linceul || _En pièces_

 **Troisième Chapitre** || _En miettes_

Dessillés || _Ensemble_

"You know, long as I was at war… you know, I never thought about, uh, what would happen next. What I was gonna do when it was over. But I guess that's it, you know. I think that might be the hardest part, the silence. The silence when the gunfire ends. How do… How do you live in that? "

"Tant que j'étais à la guerre, je ne pensais jamais à ce qui arriverait ensuite. À ce que je ferais quand ça serait fini. Mais voilà. C'est peut-être le plus dur, ce silence. Le silence quand les armes se taisent. Oui, comment tu vis là-dedans ? "

- _The Punisher. Episode 13._

* * *

Après avoir connu un océan de douleur, il s'avère que quelques gouttes de peine en plus ne font plus vraiment d'effet.

La chaise sur laquelle je suis assise est aussi confortable qu'un instrument de torture. Je ne sens même plus mes fesses, le dossier n'épouse pas la forme de mon corps et je suis persuadée qu'une vis mal enfoncée a réussi à trouer ma jupe.

Pourtant je reste assise dans le couloir, attendant patiemment qu'on me dise que Draco Malfoy s'est réveillé.

 _Qu'est-ce que tu fais Hermione?_

Qu'est-ce que je fais ?

Je n'en sais rien. Il n'y a pas de plan précis, pas de carte où mon chemin est tracé, mais ne rien savoir me procure un bien fou. Les minutes passent et s'étendent; je les laisse défiler.

Peut-être que Ron avait raison? Ne rien faire rend heureux, se complaire dans la fainéantise est sûrement la clé d'un bonheur simple.

Je reste sur la chaise, les fesses en compote, le dos haché et les pieds bien posés sur la moquette tachée. J'essaie d'apprécier l'ennui, de le dompter tout doucement... Pas de livre entre mes mains, seulement le bruit des portes qui claquent et du vent qui souffle à l'extérieur.

Mes ongles grattent la tapisserie délabrée, une odeur étrange émane des murs de l'auberge, un mélange de moisissures et de produits d'entretien.

Quand j'étais petite, j'aimais cette odeur artificielle. Je restais dans le cabinet de mes parents assise sur une des longues chaises d'auscultation dentaire, observant le travail des femmes de ménage. J'aimais l'odeur du propre, de tout ce qui était neuf et brillant, de ces petites particules de liquide anti-calcaire qui flottaient dans la pièce et le bruit des aspirateurs qui résonnait dans les salles aseptisées.

J'aimais le cabinet de mes parents, perché en haut d'un ancien immeuble londonien. J'aimais l'odeur du restaurant indien du rez-de-chaussée et la musique apaisante du salon de massage de l'étage d'au-dessus. J'aimais la lourde porte en granite que je poussais de toutes mes forces pour entrer dans le bâtiment.

J'aimais comment les semelles de mes ballerines claquaient contre le carrelage brillant du hall. J'aimais l'ascenseur et la rapidité avec laquelle il atteignait le douzième étage. J'aimais le regard attendri que me lançait ma mère quand j'essayais d'atteindre le bouton correspondant au dernier étage. J'aimais le sentiment de confort et de sécurité que j'éprouvais dès que j'entrais dans le cabinet de mes parents - un sentiment qu'autrefois j'éprouvais aussi dans l'enceinte de Poudlard.

Tous ces souvenirs sont lointains, ce sont des bribes d'une vie qui n'existe plus… J'aimais... J'aimais... Ces mots ont-ils encore un sens aujourd'hui ?

En entrant à Poudlard, j'ai dit adieu à ma vie de moldue. Adieux aux odeurs de propreté, aux succulents poulets tandoori du restaurant d'en-bas. J'ai dit au revoir sans aucun regret à l'époque, trop heureuse que mes aptitudes extraordinaires ne soient pas seulement le résultat de mon imagination débordante.

J'avais de la magie dans le sang. Les livres qui prenaient leur envol sous le coup de la colère, les draps qui changeaient de couleur pendant les nuits d'orage, ces petits accidents quotidiens avaient une explication à la fois logique et surréaliste.

 _J'étais une sorcière._

Je suis une sorcière, et je serai une sorcière même dans ma tombe. Qui sait? Peut-être que la prétendue saleté de mon sang m'a rendue plus forte.

Les plaies ne font pas couler la boue.

Que disait le prospectus du Ministère déjà? " _Un corps se vide de son sang, mais pas de sa boue. Brûlez les Sang-de-Bourbe pour purger le Monde Sorcier de la saleté. Brûlez-les jusqu'aux derniers."_

Je l'avais lu en tant Mafalda Hopkrik durant notre horrible mission au ministère. Mafalda Hopkrik était restée impassible mais la Hermione Granger qui se cachait en elle avait tremblé.

Peut-être qu'à cette époque, je commençais à croire que le monde sorcier n'était pas fait pour moi, que je finirai par mourir pour un monde qui ne se souciait même pas de mon existence.

Pendant un certain temps, j'ai cru que ma présence dans le monde magique était une erreur, que la magie qui coulait dans mon sang l'avait réellement rendu impur.

Quelquefois, dans la tente, quand le médaillon reposait contre ma peau froide et que ses murmures empoisonnaient mes pensées, je fixais mes veines pendant des heures, persuadée qu'elle deviendraient marrons.

Le médaillon de Tom s'acharnait à démolir ma confiance en moi. _Saleté. Sang-de-Bourbe. Vermine_ , il répétait ces mots sans cesse.

Dans la pénombre de la nuit, couchée sur la terre je répétais: "Je t'emmerde Tom."

Et au fond de moi-même, derrière les tripes et la bile de peur, je me répétais: « _je suis une sorcière. »_

Un mantra, un chant divin, une confession. _Je suis une sorcière_ , pour se convaincre et ne plus jamais douter.

 _Je suis une sorcière_. Ma voix était faible mais les mots étaient puissants.

Tom a failli m'avoir, j'ai failli croire aux insultes qu'il susurrait à mon âme, au délicat venin qui pourrissait ma gorge.

 _Failli_.

Quand Ron a jeté le médaillon détruit dans la neige. J'ai craché sur l'Horcruxe, et ma salive a brillé aussi fort que mon sourire.

Quoi qu'ait pu dire Tom, la Magie fait partie de moi.

Mon père avait l'habitude de dire que ma magie venait du passé trouble de mon arrière-grand-mère, fondatrice du secte mystique durant l'entre-deux-guerres. Il disait qu'elle avait inventé plusieurs rituels et sacrifices d'offrandes à ses dieux, et que ses dieux m'avaient offert leur magie comme signe de gratitude.

Ma mère finissait toujours par lui rappeler que mon arrière-grand-mère avait fini sa vie dans une asile. Mon père n'a jamais cessé d'y croire, pour lui nous étions redevables de divinités inventées de toutes pièces.

Mes parents voyaient la magie comme une bénédiction... Que diraient-ils aujourd'hui, s'ils pouvaient encore parler? Remercieraient-ils cette magie qui a causé leur état?

Cette maudite bénédiction ne connait pas le contre-sort pour les sauver.

La Magie est aussi belle qu'elle est laide, aussi délicate que brutale. La Magie peut sublimer les paysages, enchanter l'air, comme elle peut aspirer la joie et pervertir les esprits.

Cette magie, instable, bondissante et imprévisible, elle m'a rongée durant des mois. Aujourd'hui, elle ronge aussi Malefoy. Je le revois tremblotant dans son lit ridiculement étroit, sa douleur était nue, exposée à la vue de tous.

Je n'ose imaginer notre prochaine conservation. Que dira-t-il quand il saura que je l'ai vu fébrile et souffrant?

Par Merlin, depuis combien de temps est-il endormi?

J'ai l'impression d'attendre depuis des jours…

J'attends avec le même désespoir qui m'habite depuis des semaines. J'attends quelqu'un, quelque chose…

Peut-être que Malefoy est l'unique chose qui vaut cette attente.

Je ne sais pas ce que je vais lui dire. Contrairement à mon habitude je n'ai pas préparé de petit discours, puis de toute manière à quoi bon? Puis-je vraiment connaître la réaction de Malefoy à l'avance alors que la guerre l'a considérablement changé?

Il n'est plus le même. _Je_ ne suis plus la même.

Il est probable qu'il soit pire qu'avant. La cruauté ne disparaît jamais complètement, elle est toujours là, coincée quelque part entre la méfiance et la violence.

Il ne peut pas me faire de mal. Il n'a pas de baguette et pas assez force pour me frapper.

Qu'ai-je à perdre en lui rendant visite?

 _La vraie question est; qu'as-tu à gagner?_

Absolument rien, Malefoy va sûrement me hurler dessus, mais tant pis. Je veux qu'il sache que je l'ai aidé hier soir, que j'ai soigné sa fièvre avec zèle et douceur. Je veux qu'il sache qu'il n'est pas seul, que les maux dont il est atteint sont les mêmes maux qui troublent mes nuits.

Le bruit du parquet qui grince m'interrompt dans mes pensées.

Quelqu'un vient.

Je décèle une ombre, je sens qu'elle approche.

Je pose ma main sur ma baguette. Prête à bondir de ma chaise.

La lumière du couloir s'allume soudainement, éclairant la gérante de l'auberge.

Je soupire de soulagement.

 _Tout va bien Hermione._

 _Je vais bien._

« Mademoiselle Granger? Monsieur Williams s'est réveillé. » Je mets un certain temps à comprendre que Monsieur Williams n'est autre que Malefoy. Légèrement déstabilisée, je plisse les yeux. La gérante me regarde étrangement. «Vous aviez dit que vous aimeriez parler à Monsieur Williams à son réveil. Vous vous souvenez? »

Je hoche la tête. Bien sûr que je m'en souviens.

Je marche jusqu'à la chambre de Malefoy, avec le désespoir d'un condamné dans le couloir de la mort. J'ai la curieuse impression que mes pas retentissent dans toute l'auberge. Un malaise s'empare de moi, comme une seconde peau, il ne me quitte pas tout au long de mon chemin.

 _Tu perds la tête Hermione._

J'arrive devant la porte de Malefoy en apnée. Sa chambre est reculée donnant sûrement vue sur le minuscule parking boueux de l'auberge, je me demande encore si je ne devrais pas faire demi-tour.

Je lève le poing, prête à toquer sur la porte en bois terni.

 _Depuis quand as-tu peur de Draco Malefoy?_

Je n'ai pas peur. Je n'ai _plus_ peur.

Je toque à la porte avec énergie. Trois petits coups toniques qui me condamnent.

 _Ça y est, la chaise électrique est devant toi._

J'entends quelques paroles incompréhensibles à travers la porte, la voix est feutrée. Je colle mon oreille contre le bois froid et humide. Rien de change, les paroles de Malefoy restent inaudibles.

Je soupire. Quelle terrible idée! Qu'ai-je bien pu -

La porte s'ouvre soudainement. Un instant, je perds l'équilibre et manque de tomber sur Malefoy.

 _Ne tombe pas Hermione. Ne tombe pas._

Merlin seul sait comment, je retrouve l'équilibre rapidement. Refusant de céder à l'embarras, je lève la tête pour rencontrer le regard froid de Malefoy.

Il n'a pas l'air surpris de me voir, ni révulsé.

C'est un début !

Prétendant ne pas m'apercevoir qu'il ne porte aucun habit pour couvrir son torse, je lâche un faible «Bonjour.» Le silence s'installe. Long et impitoyable.

 _Ne regarde que ses yeux. Pas les cicatrices, ni sa Marque, ni ses côtes saillantes._

Seulement ses yeux.

Malefoy racle sa gorge avant de murmurer fébrilement« Bien sûr que c'est toi... Qui d'autre? Qui ne peut pas s'empêcher de fourrer son nez dans la merde des autres?»

Je reste simplement plantée sur le pas de la porte.

Malefoy se tourne, m'offrant une vue imprenable sur son dos zébré de cicatrices. Il marche vers son lit, s'éloignant de moi.

Je ne m'habituerai jamais à la vue d'une chair abîmée. Les cicatrices me plongent toujours dans des rêveries morbides. Je me demande toujours leur cause, comment sont-elles arrivées là? Je masque mon dégoût, je m'oblige toujours à les regarder. À faire face à ces lambeaux de peaux et de nerfs morts. J'imagine la chair se déconstruire puis se reformer. J'imagine une vie où les peaux restent lisses.

Les cicatrices de Malefoy me provoquent un frisson. Je n'arrive pas à les regarder.

Il s'allonge sur son matelas jauni, je ne peux plus voir son dos. Je le remercie silencieusement pour ça.

La lumière de l'aube illumine son visage translucide. Il paraît malade, ses yeux cernés sont gorgés de sang, la sueur fait briller son front.

Il me fait penser au fils de mon ancienne voisine Mme Lebovitz. Dans le temps j'habitais loin de la capitale, Maman et Papa n'avaient pas encore de cabinet en ville. Je passais mon temps à jouer dans la forêt avec mon chien Platon en rêvant d'épouser le fils des Lebovitz.

Jay Lebovitz, son nom avait quelque chose d'hollywoodien. Il m'avait offert des chocolats pour mon cinquième anniversaire. J'étais si fière que cet adolescent m'offre un cadeau- à moi- la petite Granger aux dents de rongeur. J'étais sûre que notre différence d'âge ne serait pas un problème et que nous finirions mari et femme. De mon écriture tremblante, j'écrivais nos initiales dans mes cahiers. Mon coeur s'était brisé lorsqu'il était parti pour l'université. J'ai pleuré pendant des jours, gavant mon estomac des chocolats qu'il m'avaient offert quelques semaines plus tôt.

Deux ans plus tard, je mangeais les mêmes chocolats à son enterrement, entourée de ma voisine, mes parents et du compagnon de Jay.

Il n'y avait que nous à la cérémonie. A l'époque, dans mon petit village, quand une personne mourrait du sida on préférait l'ignorer.

Je repense au cadavre de Jay Lebovitz digne même dans la mort et mes yeux se posent involontairement sur Malefoy. Sa barbe cache difficilement ses joues décharnées, il est maigre… Tellement maigre...

Le silence s'étire.

Par Merlin que s'est-il passé? Que s'est-il passé pour que nous en arrivions là?

Regarde ses cicatrices et tu auras la réponse.

La guerre prend et ne rend jamais. Elle dérobe la peau, la chair, les larmes et le sang, Elle ne rend rien, pas même la sueur de nos fronts ou l'air de nos poumons.

Que s'est-il passé? C'est écrit sur sa peau, dans l'éclat absent de ses yeux, sous les croutes et le tissu qui se reforme. C'est écrit partout sur son dos courbé et son front fiévreux.

Que s'est-il passé? _Tu ne connais que trop bien la réponse Hermione._

La Guerre est arrivée et elle a tout pris avec elle.

Il me regarde et son expression reste indéchiffrable. S'il a éprouvé de la surprise en me voyant, il l'a habilement cachée derrière un masque opaque. Je ne sais pas réellement pourquoi, mais j'ai envie de lui crier dessus. Son manque de réaction m'agace et le fait qu'il soit si différent du Malefoy auquel je suis habituée m'exaspère.

Qui l'aurait cru ? Qu'un jour je veuille que Malefoy agisse comme un con.

Seulement, sa méchanceté pourrait m'offrir un semblant de familiarité, une sorte de pilier auquel me raccrocher.

Mais il n'y a plus de piliers. Ils ont été détruits et balayés.

Nos terres sont désertes maintenant.

Il reste immobile. Je vacille d'un pied à l'aitre. «Tu te sens mieux? »

 _Bien joué Hermione, vraiment. Belle entrée en matière._

Il grogne comme seule réponse. J'accepte son grognement, je le mérite après une question aussi stupide.

Je m'approche du lit, mes pas sont mesurés.

«Entre Granger. Fais comme chez toi.» Je l'entends marmonner:«Putain de Gryffondor, aucune notion de l'intimité. »

Le soulagement que me procure cette phrase puérile est inattendu. Un léger sourire manque d'étirer mes lèvres... Peut-être que le vieux Malefoy sommeille encore en lui, attendant un catalyseur pour ressurgir telle une bête féroce… Cette phrase, cette malheureuse phrase me semble si familière, si réelle. C'est le monde d'avant qui revient par bribes.

En revanche, ses prochaines paroles me prennent complètement au dépourvu:

«Tes jambes sont plus velues que les miennes Granger. Sors tes jambes dégueulasses de ma vue.» Ses lèvres se courbent et ses yeux se rétrécissent dans une imitation presque parfaite de Lucius Malefoy.

Malefoy commente mon épilation? Je devrais avoir honte. Essayer de cacher mes jambes mais...

Je ris.

Je ris car je suis arrivé à un stade où l'idiotie de Malefoy me réconforte, je ris parce que je n'ai pas pensé à m'épiler depuis que Ron est parti. Pas une seule fois cette pensée ne m'a traversée l'esprit. C'est comme si mon corps ne m'appartenait plus, avant j'observais mes défauts au miroir, aujourd'hui ils n'existent plus, il n'y a ni formes, ni courbes; seulement un assemblage de membres pâles et fragiles. Quelle importance accorder à l'apparence ? J'ai vu tant de jolies filles perdre la vie. Leur beauté ne les a jamais sauvé de la mort. Quoiqu'on fasse, même les plus beaux yeux finissent par se fermer.

La crise de rire qui me secoue m'empêche presque de respirer; je ris et je ris encore jusqu'à qu'un feu s'éveille dans mes côtes.

Je ris parce que - merde dans quel monde vivons-nous?

«Sérieusement, je suis dans ta chambre et la seule chose que tu trouves à dire est que je devrais m'épiler?»

«Tu t'attendais à quoi franchement? Que je me mette à hurler? À te jeter des objets en pleine gueule? Je doute que ça marche, ta couche de poils ferait effet bouclier.»

«Tu n'es pas croyable... Navrée que mes quelques poils t'aient offensé Malfoy.»

Il m'interrompt, l'air sidéré alors que j'éclate une nouvelle fois de rire. Chaque éclat de rire est un éclat de verre dans ma poitrine.

Par merlin - ça brûle.

«Quelques poils? Granger, tu as autant de cheveux sur le crâne que de poils sur le mollet. Je t'assure que mes rétines sont en train de brûler.»

Un léger sourire détend mes traits.«Ravie que tu aies conservé ton sens de l'humour.»

« C'est bien tout ce qu'il me reste.»

Mon sourire s'estompe aussitôt. L'ambiance se refroidit.

«Fais pas cette tête Granger, tu sais que c'est vrai. On devrait affronter la vérité pour une fois non? Quel monde d'hypocrites... Regarde-moi Granger, tu sais aussi bien que moi que je ne ressemble plus à rien. Observe-moi bien, tu pourrais finir comme moi.» Il est secoué par un petit rire. « Je suis complètement abruti par ces horribles médicaments moldus, je ne sens même plus la douleur mais… le souvenir de la douleur c'est presque pire. »

Les souvenir de la peine. Bellatrix qui plante sa baguette dans la chair de mon bras. Le sortilège d'Endoloris qui frappe mes côtes. _Douleur_. _Douleur_. Comme un corps qu'on écrase sous une pierre. Comme un os qu'on broie lentement.

C'est cette douleur qui m'a motivée à quitter Poudlard. La même douleur qui pousse Malefoy à ruiner son foie dans des litres d'alcool.

Je ressens le besoin de m'approcher encore plus de lui; lentement je m'assois au bout de son minuscule lit. Les longs ongles de ses orteils appuient contre ma cuisse. Je peux dire que Malefoy sait pertinemment que ses ongles me blessent, mais il ne bouge pas d'un poil. Cette petite douleur, je peux l'omettre, prétendre qu'elle n'existe pas. Ses griffes qui heurtent ma cuisse, qui creusent dans le tissu de ma jupe, ne me feront pas revenir en arrière. Damnés soient ses ongles, je ne le laisserai ruiner sa vie.

Je me penche vers lui, appuyant encore plus ma cuisse contre ses ongles acérés. Je réprime un sourire alors que ses yeux se font un chemin vers ses pieds.

« Tu peux construire autre chose Malefoy. Tu n'as pas besoin de la magie pour vivre ta vie tu -»

Il m'interrompt.« - Regarde-moi dans les yeux et dis moi que tu imagines ta vie sans magie.»

 _Oui je le peux,_ le mensonge reste enfoncé dans ma gorge.

 _Mens Hermione. Mens. Tu es devenue si douée pour mentir._

Oui Neville je vais bien.

 _Menteuse_.

Tout va bien entre Ron et moi, tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter Harry.

 _Menteuse_.

 _Je vais bien. Tout va bien._

 _Mens_ , tu ne fais que ça.

Non. Je ne veux plus mentir. Je ne _peux_ plus mentir.

Obéissant à son ordre, je regarde Malefoy dans les yeux. À cet instant, je ne le vois pas comme un ennemi mais comme un misérable guerrier. Un soldat perdu dans un champ de bataille qui ne connait ni début ni fin.

Mes yeux ne quittent pas les siens. «Tu as raison. Je ne pourrais pas vivre sans magie.»

J'ai fait le choix de la magie il y a longtemps, ce choix m'a couté la vie de mes parents.

Nous nous regardons. Sans malice, sans haine. La simplicité de notre échange tord quelque chose dans mes tripes.

«Pourquoi tu m'as soigné ? Pour que je te sois redevable? Je ne te dois rien. » Son masque d'impassibilité se fissure. La colère transparait enfin.

« Je n'attends rien de toi. C'est juste que… Je ne pouvais pas te laisser souffrir… »

La niaiserie de mes propos m'exaspère.

« Je pensais que tu me détestais Granger. Tu devrais me détester. Sache que je t'ai détesté Granger. Crois-moi quand je te dis que je t'ai haïe. »

« Tu étais jeune, on a tous fait des erreurs- »

« -Non Granger. Tu ne comprends pas. Je t'ai haïe au point où j'ai souhaité ta mort. »

Ses mots me font l'effet d'une gifle. Mon souffle est coupé mais je trouve la force d'articuler:

« Souhaites-tu toujours ma mort? »

Je connais déjà la réponse à cette question mais elle me semble nécessaire. Je veux l'entendre dire. J'ai _besoin_ d'entendre ces mots.

« Non. » Sa voix est à peine audible. Ce n'est pas la honte qui le contraint à chuchoter. Non, je peux entendre les regrets dans sa voix, comme une lame que l'on plonge dans mon oreille. Ça fait mal. Je devrais partir, cette conversation nous fait plus de mal que de bien. Il a mal, j'ai mal - sa pauvre voix brisée me fait mal. Il n'y a rien qui nous sauve, les silences sont aussi éprouvants que les paroles.

Entre ses lèvres, tout est douleur.

Il est tombé trop bas.

Nous savons tous les deux qu'il ne regrette pas d'avoir souhaité ma mort. La vérité est bien plus corrosive, il regrette simplement la période où il était capable de me haïr.

Tout était plus simple quand il me détestait. C'est si facile de laisser la haine nous guider, elle nourrit nos rêves et nos cauchemars. La haine est le piège de l'ignorant, un trou béant dans lequel il a plongé les yeux fermés.

Que se passe-t-il lorsqu'il ouvre les yeux ?

Malefoy a ouvert les yeux - la guerre a levé ses paupières sans délicatesse, et la haine n'a plus de place dans sa vie. D'autres démons ont pris le relais. Ces petits démons qui se cachent sous chacun de nos lits.

Peut-être qu'il n'existe plus rien qui puisse nous apaiser. Sommes-nous condamnés à errer sans jamais trouver le repos ?

Il continue de parler, comme si les mots qu'il a retenu lui brûlaient la langue. « Je n'ai plus la force de détester quiconque. »

Le caractère intime de cet aveu me met les larmes aux yeux.

Le regard que nous partageons est le fruit d'un traumatisme commun, c'est le regard de deux soldats fatigués.

Malefoy plie les jambes, l'ongle qui presse ma cuisse disparaît. Quelque chose me dit que ce geste est volontaire.

 _Pouvons-nous enfin baisser les armes?_

Ma voix se brise, et je maudis les rires et ma faiblesse pour ça.«Je ne te déteste pas Malefoy. Je ne t'ai jamais détesté. »

C'est la vérité, je ne l'ai jamais haï, je l'ai plaint. Ma pitié était trop grande pour laisser la place à la haine.

Il dévie le regard comme si la vue de mes larmes lui était insupportable. « Arrête de chialer. Je ne veux pas de ta pitié. Je... » Il inspire longuement. « Casse-toi Granger. Je n'ai pas besoin de toi. »

J'essaie de refouler mes larmes.« Tu ne vas pas bien Malefoy. »

Il balance sa tête en arrière, son crâne se cogne à sa tête de lit en fer forgé. J'ai l'impression qu'il a mal. J'ai aussi l'impression qu'une part de lui cherche à être blessé.

« Non, mais j'ai courage d'affronter la vérité en face. Je ne vais pas bien, mais ne me fais pas croire que tu es pleinement épanouie. On sait tous les deux que tu es misérable, sinon tu serais loin d'ici. »

Une boule se forme dans ma gorge. _Je vais bien._

La boule grossit, absorbant les mensonges. _Je vais bien. Tout va bien_. Ces mots croupissent en néon rouge dans mon esprit, comme des guirlandes de Noël les lumières viennent et s'en vont, et chaque lettre lumineuse est une attaque psychique. _Je vais bien. Tout va bien_.

C'est comme le cauchemar d'un épileptique, les mots sont gravés dans ma tête, et leurs lumières m'aveuglent. _Je vais bien. Tout va bien,_ j'imagine ces mots inscrits en rouge écarlate dans un ciel sombre et dénué d'étoiles. _Je vais bien. Tout va bien_ , comme une dernière plaisanterie des cieux pour les mourants.

 _Je vais bien. Tout va bien._

« Ce n'est pas le sujet -» Je ne veux pas parler de moi. « Je suis ici pour te dire que tu mérites mieux que - »

Il se lève, quittant son lit à toute allure. J'arrête de parler, apercevant la fureur de son expression.

« -Arrête tes mensonges. » Il crie, sa voix est encore éraillée, je me demande si l'alcool est à blâmer pour cette voix rauque et singulière, ou bien si c'est la guerre qui a meurtri ses cordes vocales.« J'en ai assez des pauvres hypocrites comme toi qui pensent avoir le droit de régir ma vie. Dégage Granger, repars chez Potter et Weasley, je me fous que tu sois malheureuse, tu as la chance de pouvoir reprendre ta vie en main, toute la populace bave à tes pieds. Tu ne réalises même pas l'affront que tu nous fais en étant ici. »

« Nous? »

« Je parle de Theo, Pansy, Blaise. Je parle de moi et ma mère. Je parle de tous ceux qui ont été contraints de se faire petits. Tu comprends Granger ? Pour nous, c'est soit l'oubli soit la mort. » Il sourit encore, j'ai envie d'effacer son sourire tragique, de le secouer dans tous les sens. J'ai envie qu'il se taise ou qu'il continue de parler jusqu'à me perdre dans son flot de paroles terribles. Je voudrais l'écouter sans que ses mots ne me fassent aussi mal. «Et je suis un Malefoy, et un Malefoy dépérit dans l'oubli. »

Pour je ne sais quelle raison, je tends mon bras vers lui. « Je ne vais pas te laisser te détruire. Je refuse d'être spectatrice de ta destruction. J'ai vu trop de gens partir trop tôt, peut-être que tu crois que ta vie est insignifiante, peut-être que tu crois que tu ne peux être pardonné, mais tu te trompes. » Je pose ma main sur épaule, exerçant une légère pression. « Je te pardonne. Je t'ai pardonné depuis longtemps. »

C'est vrai. Par Merlin tout ce que je dis est vrai.

« Je ne veux pas de ton pardon Granger, je ne l'ai jamais demandé. Je veux juste qu'on me laisse tranquille. Toute ma vie j'ai été le larbin de quelqu'un, d'abord celui mon père puis celui du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Je ne serai plus jamais la chienne de personne. Je t'ai dit que je ne te détestais pas, ça ne fait pas de moi ton ami. Disons que ton existence ne me dégoûte plus, mais cela ne veut pas dire que je suis incapable de te blesser. Je suis encore loin de t'apprécier. Crois-moi Granger quand je dis que je peux te faire du mal, j'ai déjà blessé tant de personne à qui je tenais vraiment. »

« Je ne veux pas dicter ta vie Malefoy, je veux seulement que tu réalises sa valeur. Je veux que tu la vives - »

Il rit, un rire cruel, encore plus cruel que celui du Malfoy qui arpentait les couloirs de Poudlard.« - Parce que tu vis pleinement ta vie ? Je suis sûr que tu t'éclates dans ce patelin pourri, loin de ta famille, loin de tes amis. Tu pues le malheur Granger, putain je suis sûr que tu t'es sentie mieux quand tu m'as vu hier, gémissant de douleur, tu t'es dis _ça y es_ t: t'avais enfin trouvé un cas désespéré qui pourrait combler le vide de ta vie. Oublie Granger, je ne suis pas un de tes putain d'elfes de maison. Dégage de ma chambre, juste dégage. »

 _Un cas désespéré qui pourrait combler le vide de ta vie._ Ces mots s'illuminent dans un ciel obscur, voilés par un nuage de fumée. Ces mots clignotent dans ma tête, et répandent un goût de cendre sur ma langue.

Il crie cette fois, avec cette voix d'homme que je ne lui reconnais pas. « DÉGAGE ! »

Sans même jeter un regard en arrière, je quitte la pièce...

Mes pieds avancent l'un après l'autre, je manque de tomber. Il y a quelque chose qui guide mes pas, une sorte de peur irrationnelle, c'est comme si l'écho de son cri me suivait dans les couloirs.

 _Dégage. Dégage._

Je cours à ma chambre, priant qu'aucun client ne remarque les larmes qui dévalent le long de mes joues.

Je n'ai plus la force de mentir.

Je ne vais pas bien.

Je me jette dans mon lit, enfouissant mon visage dans mon oreiller. J'essaie d'étouffer mes cris.

Je veux ma Maman. Je veux qu'elle me dise que demain est un nouveau jour. Je veux qu'elle me prenne dans les bras en embrassant le haut de mon crâne.

Je veux mon Papa. Je veux l'entendre fredonner un air de jazz. Je le veux le voir éclater de rire devant une enième rediffusion des Monty Python.

« Maman. » Mon appelle retentît dans le silence. Les plumes de l'oreiller couvrent à peine les décibels. « Maman ? Papa ? »

Je sais qu'ils sont à l'hôpital, moitié-morts, moitié-conscients. Je sais qu'ils sont loins, qu'ils ne peuvent m'entendre mais je continue. Les mots doivent sortir, si je les ravale encore, je vais finir étouffée.

« Maman ? Papa ? Je suis tellement désolée pour tout ce que je vous ai fait subir. Si vous m'entendez, je vous en prie pardonnez-moi. Je ne peux pas -»

Les mots ne viennent plus.

Je crie dans mon coussin, c'est une étrange affaire, ma gorge brûle sous la force des sanglots, ma poitrine convulse, ma respiration est hachée. Je pleure sans m'arrêter. Une larme pour Maman. Une larme pour Papa. Deux larmes pour l'innocence que j'ai perdue. Les larmes ont un étrange effet, au bout d'un certain temps, mon corps se calme enfin. Mes yeux se ferment délicatement, je respire lentement, laissant l'air remplir mes poumons, j'ai toujours mal, mes côtes me semblent encore trop étroites et mes yeux piquent toujours autant.

Mais dans cette accalmie, où nul pleur ne perturbe le silence, je perçois enfin la vérité. Elle est claire, limpide. Elle brille dans mes yeux.

 _Je ne vais pas bien._

Je ne vais pas bien mais ma route est déjà tracée.

Je souris, je sais de quoi demain sera fait. J'en ai la conviction.

C'est quand la vérité éclate que je pose mes armes à terre.

Pour la première fois depuis des mois, je respire à nouveau.

Chaque respiration fait un mal de chien, l'oxygène dans mes poumons brûle et crame ma poitrine. Ça fait mal, mais la douleur est réelle, tangible.

Je comprends le dicton disant qu'il n'y a que la vérité qui blesse, mais cette douleur a quelque chose de triomphal.

Je ressens enfin autre chose que le désintérêt, j'accueille la douleur comme une vieille amie. J'ai appris à la dompter.

J'ai été hachée, broyée puis recrachée. J'ai visité l'estomac du Cerbères et j'ai survécu.

Il ne me reste plus qu'à vivre.

* * *

La Mort m'a souvent frôlé, cette conne est venue vers moi toute sombre et silencieuse pour jouer. Elle m'a mis dans sa main et a refermé son poing.

Je connais la Mort, je l'ai vue. Je l'ai attendue. Ce que les gens ne savent pas, c'est que la Mort est silencieuse. Il n'y pas de chant annonciateur de sa venue, pas de note jouée à l'orgue qui explose les tympans. Seulement l'insupportable mélodie du silence.

Une nuit - une terrible nuit, Debout contre la rambarde du balcon du manoir j'ai contemplé le suicide.

Il pleuvait cette nuit-là, je me souviens du tonnerre qui résonnait dans toute l'Angleterre, des fenêtres qui vibraient et des feuilles qui volaient. Je me souviens de chaque détail, de l'odeur de la terre humide, du son des volets qui claquaient; je me souviens même de l'acidité du vomi qui croupissait dans ma gorge.

Mes mains tenaient la rambardes en acier. Le vent cognait fort, et mes pieds glissaient sur le sol mouillé.

J'étais seul, le pied droit penchant dangereusement dans le vide et perché sept mètres au-dessus du sol.

C'était une nuit - une terrible nuit, et j'ai failli abandonner, failli céder à la facilité, et simplement sauter.

J'ai failli sauter putain. J'aurais fini en milliers de morceaux contre le bitume, le crâne éparpillé sur les roses de ma mère, le chair rougeâtre et luisante sur le marbre blanc de la terrasse du manoir.

C'était une de ces terribles nuits, de celles où les branches des arbres se brisent, celles où le vent répand sa poussière sur les cadavres au sol, une de celles que les hommes comme moi ne survivent pas.

J'ai failli mourir bien de fois, mais cette fois-ci, lors de cette nuit j'ai cru que c'était la fin. J'ai voulu cette fin avec euphorie. L'euphorie d'en finir, de dire adieu - adieu aux cons qui me torturaient, adieu à ce monde qui m'asphyxiait. Adieu bâtards.

 _Failli_ , quel beau mot.

 _Failli_ , une approximation, un presque, un rien-du-tout. Un mot de chien. Tu ajoutes failli à la fin de ta phrase, pour réduire la peine, pour amoindrir les chocs. Tu ponctues ta phrase d'un failli à peine murmuré, et ce simple mot est un coup de rasoir sur ta langue.

Failli… Un mot d'hypocrite que tu craches les yeux bandés.

Failli, un effleurement, une brève caresse, le fantôme d'un sourire.

 _Failli_ , c'est l'excuse du lâche.

J'ai failli sauter. Putain je l'ai voulu, mais l'instinct de survie m'a pris par les couilles et m'a ramené sur le droit chemin.

Le chemin de la vie.

Si la vie est un chemin, ce chemin est sinueux et peuplés d'êtres monstrueux.

Le chemin de la vie, sérieusement ?

On en dit des conneries avec les pilules des moldus. Je ne sais pas ce qu'ils mettent dans ses machins mais je ne sens plus vraiment la douleur.

Je ne sens plus rien du tout. Je suis aseptisé, remis à neuf. Peut-être que leurs médicaments sont en train de me tuer. Si c'est ça, alors la mort est le plus doux des sévices.

Ça fait quelques heures que la douleur s'est envolée, depuis que Granger est venue jouer à la sainte dans ma chambre.

Je commence à croire que le Destin a une dent contre moi, quelles étaient les chances que Granger loge dans la même auberge que la mienne?

Et bien sûr, elle s'est sentie obligée de voler à mon secours. Pauvre Granger, un détraqueur toquerait à sa porte elle se sentirait contrainte d'ouvrir.

Parfois je me demande comment Granger a survécu aussi longtemps en étant aussi naïve. La Guerre ne lui a-t-elle pas appris à jouir de l'individualisme?

Non. Granger continue de voler au secours de la veuve et de l'orphelin. Toujours à chialer avec ses grands yeux lumineux, toujours debout les bras ouverts - prête à étreindre le pire des monstres, toujours à brandir sa bonté comme la plus vicieuse des armes.

Elle se ment, prétendre que ce trou perdu la rend heureuse, faire comme si elle ne s'était pas enfuie.

Je vois derrière ses airs avenants, son sourire plus brisé que franc, je vois derrière ses paroles réconfortantes et ses gestes chaleureux. Je vois clair en elle, il n'y a pas que sa voix qui ait été brisée par la Guerre. Elle a perdu la fureur qui la rendait si agaçante, c'est comme si ses certitudes s'étaient envolées.

Pauvre Granger, le monde ne lui a-t-il pas appris qu'il ne faut jamais être sûr de rien?

J'avais une seule certitude durant la guerre, celle que je ne vivrais pas assez longtemps pour en voir la fin.

J'avais tort. Il n'y a rien qui m'ait donné raison, ni l'argent, ni la gloire, ni même la pureté de mon sang.

J'ai tort. J'ai toujours tort.

Je déambule dans les rues; j'imagine être loin, mais je ne peux plus partir. Je suis coincé dans ce village comme coincé dans mon propre corps, une prison factice mais solide.

Je n'ai plus d'argent. Il n'y a plus rien dans mes poches, plus rien dans les tiroirs et sous le lit. Je n'ai plus de billets moldus et je n'ai même plus de galions. Je n'ai plus rien, et pas même une once d'alcool pour l'oublier.

Comment partir sans magie ? Dans ces immondices métalliques roulantes que les moldus utilisent à longueur de temps ? Ou rentrer à pieds?

Je mourrai en marchant, seul et fauché par un moldu dans sa charrette sur roues.

Le Soleil est inexistant dans le ciel. La température n'est pas chaude, et pourtant je sens la chaleur frapper mon front. Ce n'est pas une hallucination comme la nuit dernière, il y a cette étrange sensation de chaleur dans mon organisme. Ce n'est ni agréable, ni déplaisant.

J'ai chaud, mais le vent souffle encore dehors. Je sens la sueur se former sous mes aisselles et sur mon front, ma gorge se resserre.

Il y a une certaine électricité dans l'air, comme un poids supplémentaire sur mes épaules. Je lève les yeux; le ciel est bas et gris, une tempête est en chemin. Quelque chose arrive, une chose sans nom, sans forme.

Ce pressentiment me ramène à ces nuits passées dans les dortoirs de Poudlard, ces nuits sans sommeil où je demandais si le le jour suivant serait le dernier de mon existence.

Je passe une main sur mon front et constate que le dos de ma main est couvert de sueur. Je remonte les manches de ma chemise froissée. La transpiration fait suinter mes bras, le tissu bon marché colle et se plie difficilement.

La Marque des Ténèbres brille encore plus sous les nuages noirs que sous le Soleil.

Je regarde mon bras, la Marque paraît grotesque avec la transpiration, brillante, aussi pailletée qu'une oeuvre d'un gamin. On dirait presque un tatouage anodin, comme ceux que les Moldus arborent si fièrement.

Mes doigts frôlent les contours de la Marque, et comme un con je m'attends à souffrir. La Marque est la pire des plaies, celle qui ne guérit jamais. La Marque a la laideur d'une balafre infectée et l'odeur du pus juteux qui en découle. Je la regarde et j'attends toujours la douleur.

Soudain, j'entends un bruit. C'est faible, presque inaudible. Je tourne la tête, et je me dis, que merde - c'est sûrement Granger qui me suit encore partout.

Ce n'est pas Granger.

Celle qui n'est pas Granger me regarde la bouche grande ouverte, ses yeux remplis de larmes fixent mon avant-bras. Elle porte un air que je connais bien, l'horreur se lit sur ses traits. Ma Marque - ses yeux ne la quittent pas.

Je commence à comprendre. Je sens les crocs du passé s'enfoncer dans mon cul.

Le passé n'est jamais loin. Teigneux et zélé, il s'accroche, il mord, mâche et avale tout.

Comment j'ai pu croire que le passé croupirait sagement sans revenir ruiner le peu qui me reste?

Elle est immobile, tout chez cette fille paraît grotesque. Son pull en laine dont la laideur est typiquement moldue, contraste avec la chaleur de l'air. Son pull est difforme, trois voire quatre fois trop grand pour elle. Elle porte un horrible bas moldu qui s'arrête mi-cuisse, ses jambes sont des palettes de couleurs vomitives. Des ecchymoses rouges et bleus parsèment ses mollets. Au-dessus de son genou, quelques marques jaunâtres se confondent avec la pâleur de sa peau.

Des jambes comme ça, j'en a vu des centaines. Tous les cadavres que j'ai dû débarrasser pour le maître, toutes ces âmes que j'ai accompagné. Je les tenais par les jambes. Jamais par les bras, non les bras pouvaient tomber. Les Mangemorts ne visaient jamais les jambes, il fallait que leurs victimes soient capable de courir. La chasse, c'est ainsi qu'ils appelaient le jeu.

 _Coupez les doigts, brisez les bras, brûlez les langues, mais laissez toujours leurs jambes. On veut qu'ils puissent courir._

Je me souviens des corps calcinés, des doigts découpés, des langues arrachées encore chaudes sur les dalles froides. Certaines nuits - ces maudites nuits où je quittais Poudlard pour remplir mon devoir de Mangemort. Le Maître s'amusait à me confisquer ma baguette. Je descendais dans les cachots, je lavais la merde, la pisse et le sang sans respirer, sans réfléchir. Au début, je restais dans les cachots et j'ordonnais aux elfes de nettoyer les saletés des prisonniers. J'étais con de croire que cela suffirait.

Le Maître se foutait de la merde qui s'amoncelait, se foutait de l'odeur de la pisse qui piquait les yeux. Il voulait seulement que je sois celui à genoux dans toute cette crasse. Il voulait me rappeler que je n'étais pas meilleur qu'eux.

Il aurait pu écrire « _tu es une merde_ » sur mon front. Le message aurait été le même.

J'étais une merde, couverte de merde et de sang jusqu'au coude. Quand j'avais fini de laver je devais ramener les corps deux étages plus haut. Sans magie, à la force de mes bras salis.

Ces cadavres que j'ai maladroitement sorti du cachot. Je n'ai oublié aucun de leur prénom. Parfois je leur parlais. Ils ne répondaient pas, je savais qu'ils ne pouvaient pas me répondre Parfois j'essuyais mes mains avant de les saisir par les jambes.

Parfois je pleurais.

Des jambes comme les siennes, j'en ai tenu des centaines. Je n'oublierai jamais la marque des coups sur la peau épaisse des chevilles.

Je lève les yeux. La fille les a baissé.

Elle pleure maintenant, un filet de morve coule sous son nez. J'ai envie de lui dire que tout ira bien.

Je me retiens, les mensonges ne mènent à rien.

Je me tiens comme un con en face d'elle, maintenant mon bras collé à mon buste, peut-être qu'elle croira avoir imaginé la Marque.

«C'était toi. »

Elle ne dit que ça, sa voix est pathétique mais je sais qu'elle ne me lâchera pas.

Je réagis comme j'ai toujours réagi.

Je me retourne et cours vers le seul bar du village.

Je cours loin de cette fille, des ennuis inévitables qu'elle me causera.

Je cours pour fuir. C'est la seule logique qui subsiste. Je me fous de savoir si elle me suit. L'important est de ne plus subir ses yeux accusateurs.

Par chance le bar est vide.

Je m'assois sur un tabouret encore sale, le comptoir est poisseux, le ventilateur au plafond ne brasse que l'air chaud.

Ce bar est une fournaise, un obscur dépotoir; et je m'y sens presque chez moi.

Assis dans cette noirceur alcoolisé, oppressé par l'humidité de l'enseigne et enivré par l'odeur de whisky, je me sens bien. Je ne peux rien gâcher, je ne peux pas tomber plus bas, ce bar est le temple de la sérénité, je ne briserai rien ici, tout est déjà détruit. Les moldus ont corrompu la douceur de l'alcool, leur ivresse vulgaire est aussi misérable que la mienne.

Dans ce bar, je ne suis qu'un homme parmi les autres. Mon regard est celui de ton voisin, ton frère ou ton père, un regard perdu - des yeux qui ont déjà tout vu.

Le barman me regarde avec insistance, attendant que je commande mon habituel verre de whisky.

J'ai envie de lui sourire et de lui présenter mon beau majeur.

 _Pas d'argent pour toi ce soir. Je suis à sec connard._

Mais je ne dis rien, je ravale mon venin. C'est mieux ainsi, la lâcheté des hommes est contagieuse avec un peu de chance il me laissera en paix comme d'autres l'ont fait avant lui.

« J'suis désolé mais soit tu commandes un verre, soit tu te casses. Ça fait déjà une semaine que tu casses les couilles de tous mes clients. »

Putain, ces moldus sont tous des emmerdeurs.

Je le regarde dans le blanc des yeux, espérant qu'il flanche, qu'il baisse les yeux et qu'il ferme sa gueule pour de bon.

Il tient bon, ce con. Son regard méprisant tient le mien.

Il y a quelques années, personne n'aurait osé me défier. Que ferait-il s'il savait ce que j'avais fait ? S'il savait que mes mains sont tachées de sang, ferait-il autant le malin s'il connaissait ma famille ?

Pauvres petits moldus, cons jusqu'à la moelle.

Derrière moi, la porte s'ouvre. Une voix féminine s'élève, une voix fluette, douce et vulnérable. Une voix qui n'a pas sa place dans cet endroit.

«Richie, éloigne-toi de ce type.»

Putain, la conne m'a suivi.

 _Quel con_ , bien sûr qu'elle me suivrait.

Curieusement, dès que sa voix retentit la posture du barman se relaxe. Ses yeux s'adoucissent, il y a quelque chose dans on regard, une chose que je n'ai pas vu depuis longtemps. De l'affection ou même de l'amour.

« Maintenant, quitte mon bar ou je te promets que je te traîne dehors par la force. »

Je ris. S'il croit pouvoir me blesser… Je peux tout supporter.

Il me prend par le col de ma chemise. C'est risible, comme les moldus emploient la force pour des causes futiles. Il me ramène vers l'avant, mon torse heurte le comptoir.

Je continue de rire.

La voix de la fille retentit encore:

«C'est lui. J'ai reconnu son tatouage. C'est lui qui - »

Ses sanglots l'empêchent de continuer.

Quoique cette fille ait vécu, je sais qu'elle ne l'oubliera pas.

Avant même que j'aie le temps de reprendre mon souffle, le poing du moldu s'abat sur ma joue, puis un autre et un autre.

Les coups fusent, ma chemise se macule de sang.

Même ses coups de poing sont faibles.

Sa violence est gratuite -vulgaire. Il se déchaîne mais il reste le faible, il est celui qui a cédé face à la bestialité.

Je ris et je ris encore.

Mes crocs sont écarlates.

Je tombe du tabouret en riant aux éclats.

Soudain les coups cessent, ne reste que nos respirations lourdes et haletantes.

Il s'agenouille, quand il se lève à nouveau, il a un long objet dans les mains.

Que va-t-il faire avec son ridicule joujou de moldu ? Me frapper?

Pauvres petits moldus…

Il pointe le bout de son jouet vers moi. Je suis secoué par une nouvelle crise de rire. Suis-je censé craindre pour ma vie?

Il se croit intimidant. _Pauvre con j'en ai vu des vrais monstres._

« Mon fusil est chargé, je n'hésiterai pas à tirer, je l'ai déjà fait et je le referai sans souci. Surtout sur des types de ton espèce. »

Il brandit son arme de pacotille devant moi, montrant ses dents jaunies par le temps. Il a l'air d'un chien de garde, bavant sur son os, ses narines se rétractent au rythme de sa respiration saccadée, une petite miette de pain s'est logée dans la commissure de ses lèvres. Il a la grossièreté d'un moldu, et la violence d'un homme.

Il joue avec son arme, le mécanisme émet un son désagréable. Si mon visage n'était tuméfié je rirais devant sa prétention. Les moldus sont trop faibles pour infliger une réelle douleur.

Il resserre sa prise sur l'arme, en fermant une paupière. La solennité de son expression le rend encore plus ridicule.

Je crois qu'il se prépare à viser, mais la menace de l'arme n'a aucun effet sur moi.

« Tire. » Je murmure.

C'est un jeu, une supplique.

Tout est silencieux avant la mort, le vieil adage qui prétend que le temps s'arrête est vrai.

Il y a ces détails que la mort met en exergue.

Il y a ses yeux qui font des aller-retours entre la point de son jouet et mon corps à terre, il y a ces deux secondes où plus rien n'existe hormis le son sec de son arme. Il y a cette chose si rapide et si précise, qu'elle en est invisible, ce minuscule objet qui fonce sur moi. Qui me perce, qui déchire ce qui est déja ravagé.

Il y a la douleur, puis le répit...

Mais il y aura toujours ce silence, cette mélodie venue d'en-haut.

J'ai vu la Mort, j'ai l'ai caressée avec la douceur d'un amant, fantasmée avec l'imaginaire d'un enfant, goûté avec une bouche affamée. Je l'ai chérie comme j'aurais dû chérir la vie.

J'écoute toujours son silence.

Ils disent que ta vie passe derrière tes yeux à l'orée de la fin. Ils ont tort.

Le silence prend tous tes sens, tu ne vois rien, tu ne sens rien, ta langue n'a même plus le goût du sang.

Il faut croire que la fin est semblable au début.

La fin est écrite dès le début. Pas un mot supplémentaire , pas même une ligne.

Tu nais seul, tu crèves seul.

Ne débats pas, ne lutte pas. Encaisse sans jamais subir. Danse au rythme de cette bonne vieille mélodie.

Danse, danse et danse jusqu'à périr.

* * *

 **Babillages de Pouleau:**

Bonjour ! Je tiens à remercier SnowandSilver. Si tu lis ça, sache que c'est pour toi.

Ce chapitre a connu environ une cinquantaine de versions. Hier je me suis dit que j'en avais assez.

Une review ne ferait pas de mal.


End file.
